Maximum SHOOT
by AndanielLight
Summary: SHOOT. adalah sebuah game virtual, di mana setiap luka hasil pertarungan melawan musuh akan berubah menjadi prototipe robot. Jadi, ingatlah siapa dirimu, Max. (Cast: Do Kyungsoo 'EXO', Jackson 'Got7', and mainly Shim Changmin & Jung Yunho 'TVXQ'.) - inspired by tumblr. text post. Rated M for the language and storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast(s):**

Shim 'Max' Changmin 'TVXQ!'

Jung Yunho 'TVXQ!'

Do Kyungsoo 'EXO'

Jackson 'Got7'

Lee Hyukjae 'SJ'

Cho Kyuhyun 'SJ'

Choi Minho 'SHINee'

—

( **Main song: **_Jake Bugg – Simple as This_ )

—

**Genre(s):** _Sci-fi_

_AU! (Alternate Universe)_

_Friendship_

_Family_

…_and Angst?_

—

_Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh_:

anti-fapitalism's tumblr. text post.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : <strong>

Jackson the brat.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**S** _hielding_

**H** _eroic_

**O** _utcast_

**O** _ff/on_

**T **_he throne_

…

'SHOOT', pada dasarnya, adalah sebuah _game_ yang sama seperti umumnya. Yaitu, di mana para pemainnya harus melawan musuh-musuh yang ada karena tuntutan tugas _elite _yang dititahkan sebelumnya, dengan tingkatan level yang sangat banyak dan berbeda-beda. Standar _Sci-fi_ global. Iya. Sesederhana itu saja. Tapi, bukan itu yang saat ini ingin kubahas dan ku kupas habis. Karena sesungguhnya, game ini tidak sesederhana itu. Dan bila kau bertanya; "jadi apa spesialnya kalau begitu?"

Aku, mungkin hanya akan bisa menjawab dengan; "Pokoknya, jangan pernah terpikirkan untuk memainkan _game_ ini." Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh.

Nah, tapi sebelum aku menyeret kalian lebih dalam lagi dalam tulisan picisan pertamaku ini tentang _game_ sialan tersebut, mari… aku perkenalkan kalian terlebih dulu kepada orang yang pertama kali memperkenalkan aku padanya—Jackson.

.

.

.

.

Jackson. Dia hanya seorang laki-laki kurang ajar, sebenarnya. Serampangan kelas satu yang mulutnya manis luar biasa. Dan bila kalian sering mengeluarkan makian dalam segala bentuk jenis binatang, maka dia cocok menjadi salah satu stata tertinggi untuk disembur hal-hal seperti itu. Aku berani sumpah. Karena, percayalah, mau kalian menyiramnya—secara harfiah, benar-benar _menyiramnya_ dengan air got sekalipun, nampaknya dia hanya akan tetap memasang wajah tenang dan kembali menggoda kalian dengan racun-racun manisnya—yang bisa membuat ujungnya menjadi kalian lah yang akan terkena _boomerang_ sendiri. Orang yang satu ini bahkan mungkin sanggup membujuk para pemimpin Negara untuk saling berperang, sekaligus menenangkan bom atom sekalipun hanya dengan ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dengan manis dan halus dari mulutnya itu.

Mau bukti? Aku punya sebagian kecilnya. Salah satunya adalah; Jackson, merupakan _satu-satunya_ bocah ingusan—_dia baru berusia delapan belas tahun menjelang sembilan belas!_—yang memiliki, setidaknya, tiga bar khusus miliknya sendiri. Dan semua itu ia dapatkan hanya lewat bujuk rayunya yang mematikan kepada para pengusaha-pengusaha kaya yang bosan bercinta dengan uang, yang sedang sial saja bertemu dengan iblis kecil ini.

Eeh… jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan informasi itu. Karena, kebetulan aku mendapatkannya hanya dari curi dengar kabar angin lewat saja, ketika aku yang saat itu tengah menongkrong di salah satu bar—yang ternyata, adalah salah satu dari ketiga bar milik si Jackson ini. Sama seperti halnya orang-orang yang membicarakan tentang Jackson dan bar-bar miliknya ini, aku pun juga saat itu masih tidak tahu-menahu sama sekali tentang hal itu. Atau, bahkan tentang seorang Jackson yang dimaksud ini sekalipun.

Sampai akhirnya, dia tiba-tiba datang begitu saja menghampiriku yang sedang—sialnya—duduk sendirian, _refreshing_ otak di dalam bar-nya itu yang bernama 'High Jacks'. Benar-benar ketika aku sedang berada di tengah-tengah kerunyaman otakku yang tidak mau bekerja untuk menuangkan setidaknya satu-dua kalimat ide cerita di atas halaman putih _Microsoft Word_ di hadapanku. Padahal, _deadline _sudah benar-benar dekat.

"Ku sarankan, ya, kalau sedang kalut dalam kabut pikiran seperti dirimu sekarang ini… sebaiknya jangan minum minuman itu." demikianlah bunyi ultimatum pertamanya, kepadaku. Seraya dengan tanpa permisi, dia menarik kursi di hadapanku dan duduk di sana dengan wajah dihiasi senyum. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar laptopku, ke sosok laki-laki di hadapanku itu. Mengamatinya secara garis umum, seperti seorang fotografer yang melepas fokus dari objek yang sebenarnya ingin ditangkap, untuk menyesuaikan _background_. Tanpa berkedip, sampai akhirnya dengan tiba-tiba—dan tanpa seizinku juga—dia bersuara.

"Hei!"—dia memanggil salah satu pelayan yang paling dekat keberadaannya dari kami—"berikan pria ini _tequila_. Jangan lupa garam dan lemon. Mau dengan madu? Rasanya enak, sih, tapi tergantung selera tiap orang juga… yah… baiklah, pisahkan madunya. Iya, hanya satu untuk dia saja." Baru saja aku ingin bersuara untuk menolak, tapi dia sudah keburu 'mengusir' si pelayan. Jadi, aku hanya bisa bungkam dengan melemparkan tatapan dingin kepadanya. _Siapa anak ini? Sopan sekali_… desisku dalam hati.

"Untung kau hanya memesan satu, jadi kau tidak akan kualahan menghabiskannya, karena aku tidak 'minum' yang seperti itu." tandasku akhirnya. Dan aku langsung merasa puas ketika melihat dia langsung terbelalak sekilas ke arahku setelah mendengar aku berkata demikian. Namun, di luar dugaan, setelahnya kemudian dia malah tertawa.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kau ini mudah ditebak," ujarnya setelah selesai tertawa. "Jadi… sendirian saja di sini, _pretty-boy_?"

"Berapa usiamu?" tangkisku tak acuh. Apa-apaan tadi itu. Aku tidak mungkin salah dengar, kan, bahwa dia barusan memanggilku '_pretty-boy_'?

Dia, yang langsung menyadari bahwa kubu magnetku sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah, langsung melepas topi yang ia kenakan, dan mengubah posisinya jadi ke belakang seraya tersenyum misterius, dan mengangguk-angguk samar. Sementara aku yang mengamatinya sedari tadi itu, hanya dapat menegakkan punggung sebagai sebuah bentuk 'tanda penegasan'; bahwa aku tidak bisa diajak bermain-main.

"Oh, ya… mana sopan santunku? Main ceplas-ceplos tanya ini itu begitu saja, tanpa memperkenalkan diri?" Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang penulis, dan selalu terbiasa untuk menganalisis tiap gerak-gerik orang-orang di sekitarku. Jadi, aku tidak ragu lagi ketika mendapati adanya nada menyindir dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu. Hei, menyindir orang yang memang pada dasarnya benar-benar tidak tahu itu sama saja tindakan pengecut.

"Hai, aku Jackson. Angkatan 19—err, baru menjelang, sih, lebih tepatnya. Aku pemilik Bar ini. Selamat datang, kau pasti anak baru." Secara mengejutkan, tutur katanya seolah berubah drastis, 180 derajat mentok, seolah sudah di atur sistemnya seperti demikian ketika ia memperkenalkan diri. Istilahnya 'hapal mati'.

"Oh, angkatan 19?" balasku. Masih dengan nada dingin yang sama karena jengkel, menutupi kekagumanku. Dan dia hanya mengangguk sopan dengan diiringi senyum 'manis' yang sama pula tanpa luntur sedikitpun. Seolah kami ini es dan api. Aku es-nya, dan dia sang api. Tapi bedanya, dia api kecil yang abadi.

"Jadi… siapa namamu? Angkatan berapa? Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Aku mendesah. Nampaknya aku tidak punya pilihan lain jika dia sudah berkata demikian. Tingkahnya, sih, sepertinya baik-baik saja. Mana enak aku menolaknya. "…Kyungsoo. Aku… lupa umurku berapa, tapi aku lebih tua darimu." Oke, ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagus sekali, otak udang. Dungu. Tapi, baiklah… aku sungguhan lupa usiaku berapa. Seingatku sudah kepala dua, tapi tidak tahu embel-embel belakangnya.

Dan, tentu saja. Jackson sontak tertawa mendengarku menyerocos dengan polosnya tentang umurku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu 'hyung'. Tidak masalah, kan? Nah, nah… sedang apa di tempat ini, hyung? Membawa laptop begitu… ini, kan, bar. Atau… hyung lupa tujuan hyung datang ke sini?" Aku menusuknya dengan tatapan sedingin mungkin ketika ia tidak berhenti-berhentinya terkekeh seraya meledekku. Tapi, dia seolah tidak perduli dengan _death glare_-ku, karena dia hanya tetap memasang senyuman konyolnya dan menatapku dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku hanya laki-laki biasa, bocah. Dan setiap laki-laki butuh refreshing." Jawabku apa adanya, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku pada layar laptopku lagi. Terkejut. Ternyata secara tanpa sadar, jari-jariku sudah mengetikkan ciri-ciri anak di hadapanku ini.

[ _Umurnya menjelang 19 tahun. Tingginya sekitar 180-an? Rambutnya hitam, kulitnya pucat. Dan di kepalanya yang berwarna hitam, tertutupi topi yang sedang _mainstream_ di pergaulan remaja sekarang. Senyumannya mengingatkanku pada ikan hiu yang sedang teler karena lautan di sekitarnya teracuni Aspirin. Namanya Jackson—dia tidak memberitahuku nama marganya. Pemilik Bar ala kasino. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Anak ini berkarisma, dan menjengkelkan.|_ ]

…aku membaca tulisanku tersebut dalam hati, sambil beberapa kali melemparkan pandangan heran ke kedua tanganku yang berada di atas _keyboard_. Diam-diam aku mengajak keduanya mengobrol, menodongkan pertanyaan; _sejak kapan kalian bergerak dan mengetik ini semua!? Kenapa aku sampai tidak sadar…_

"Kyungsoo-hyung? Ada masalah?" suara Jackson menyadarkanku, dan aku pun kembali memasang wajah tenangku yang seperti biasa. Menjaga _image_-ku yang nyaris goyah, lalu bersuara menyahuti panggilannya dengan karisma sebisaku. "Tidak, hanya… aku sedang menulis sesuatu."

"Oh, ya? menulis? Hyung seorang penulis? Menulis tentang apa?" ekspresi Jackson menjadi semakin berbinar-binar. Dia bahkan seolah tidak menanggapi panggilan pelayan pengantar minuman kami yang menanyakan apakah minuman _tequila_ di atas nampannya adalah pesanan kami atau bukan—membuatku harus menanggapi si pelayan malang itu, dan mengatakan kalau _tequila_ itu milik Jackson. "Itu tanggung jawabmu." Aku menggedikkan kepalaku ke arah _tequila_, tak acuh pada cerocosan pertanyaan Jackson sebelumnya.

Dan seolah baru saja kembali lagi ke dunia setelah perjalanan panjang ke Mars, Jackson langsung linglung ketika melihat minuman di hadapannya. "…enak saja. Ini traktiranku untukmu, oke? Mana pelayan sialan tadi. Sudah ku bilang, madunya di pisah! Kau tidak—"

"Hei, bersikap baiklah pada pelayanmu." Tegurku. Merasa jengkel sendiri dengan omongannya barusan. "Dan sudah ku bilang, kan, tadi. Kalau aku tidak minum minuman seperti itu." tambahku.

"Dengar, ya, anak baru… setidaknya, berterima kasih lah pada sikap baikku yang mau membayarimu minuman mahal ini, di Bar milikku sendiri. Hyung harus meminum ini, karena hyung adalah orang menarik." Tiba-tiba Jackson berubah menjadi dingin. Api kecil rupanya tidak bisa menjadi abadi ukurannya untuk tetap kecil, bila di hadapkan oleh es. Dan es, tentu saja tidak akan pernah bisa mencair bila di dekatkan dengan api yang tiba-tiba membesar itu jika memang sudah berkeras diri menjadi sebongkah es. Jadi, aku pun membalas cerocosan angkuhnya itu dengan tenang.

"Aku sama sekali _tidak_ perduli, mau kau membelikanku sebuah pulau sekalipun, di atas Negara milikmu sendiri pula. Karena itu salahmu sendiri, datang dan memberikanku apa yang belum tentu aku inginkan, tanpa tanya-tanya, tanpa seizinku."

Ku tatap lekat wajah pemuda di hadapanku dengan pandangan menantang, dan kuperhatikan baik-baik perubahan ekspresinya. Namun, alih-alih aku mendapatkan pemberontakan lanjutan, aku malah di lemparkan senyuman misterius yang terkembang secara perlahan di wajahnya. "Ini lah, kenapa aku mengatakan kalau hyung ini orangnya menarik. Aku menyukai orang sepertimu, hyung."

"Tolong, aku sedang tidak ingin muntah saat ini." Tangkisku lelah. Dan dia sontak terkekeh-kekeh, seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain—entah apa yang ia lihat, karena tahu-tahu matanya langsung kembali berbinar, seiring senyuman misteriusnya memudar perlahan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, jadi cepat-cepat aku kembali memandang layar laptopku, dan fokus kembali dalam pencarian ide untuk ceritaku. Dalam hati mewanti-wanti wajah galak editorku.

"Hey, hyung… apa hyung sedang kesulitan mencari ide cerita? Karena, kuberitahu saja, ya. Aku punya setidaknya segudang cerita-cerita fiksi. Tinggal sebutkan saja, mau genre apa? Akan ku tuturkan semuanya, sedetail mungkin." Jackson kini sudah kembali dari binar-binar fatamorgananya tadi, dan tatapannya menelusuri wajahku yang turut kembali menanggapinya.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengeluarkan suara gumaman menimbang-nimbang, membuat Jackson langsung menyengir ke arahku. Tapi akhirnya, aku pun yang sudah menyerah dengan blokade ide cerita di kepalaku, langsung bersuara menanggapi. "Baiklah, kita lihat cerita-cerita bagus apa yang kau punya?"

Jackson sontak menegakkan punggungnya, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekatiku. Seolah-olah apa yang ingin dia sampaikan ini sangatlah penting dan rahasia, karena tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Aku baru saja mendapatkan cerita yang menarik."

"Oh, ya? secepat itu? tapi omong-omong, aku ini penulis yang terbatas oleh genre, loh. _Just sayin'_."

"Ah, bagaimana jika genrenya… sci-fi? Masalah, kah?" tanya Jackson. Cahaya wajahnya tiba-tiba meredup, dan dia terlihat agak terpukul. Membuatku jadi merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu.

"Err… sci-fi, ya… _science-fiction?_" aku bergumam lagi. Dan Jackson menungguku dengan wajah penuh harap, membuatku semakin merasa tidak enak bila menolaknya. Tapi… jujur, selama ini aku hanya sanggup menulis tentang _angst_, yang galau-galau macam begitu, atau cerita bertemakan pelajaran hidup. Sisanya, aku benar-benar buruk dalam bereksperimen dan praktek yang lain. Otakku ini mudah sekali lelahnya. Tapi…

…tapi, ekspresi Jackson… Ah, sial. Sialan.

"Memang mau bagaimana ceritanya?" tanyaku akhirnya. Dan Jackson sontak langsung tersenyum bahagia seraya menggebrak meja pelan, sebagai tanda kemenangan. "Tentang sebuah permainan." Jawabnya.

Aku manggut-manggut. "Baik. Mulai dari tokoh-tokohnya dulu, ya." ujarku, yang di susul anggukan mantap darinya. Sekilas, aku melirik layar laptopku, dan menimbang-nimbang tulisanku tentang ciri-ciri anak di hadapanku ini. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi tokoh utamanya…?

"Kau mau menjadi tokoh utamanya?" tanyaku pelan. Dan ku kira dia akan mengangguk yakin, seraya dengan angkuhnya berkata; "_tentu saja! Ini, kan, ide ceritaku!_" Namun, alih-alih aku malah mendapatkan gelengan kepala darinya. Pelan dan sopan. Membuatku sekali lagi merasa takjub dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tidak bisa ditebak itu. Ditambah lagi, ketika ia membuka mulut untuk beralasan;

"Aku tidak mau menempatkan diriku pada keadaan yang sulit. Karena, sebenarnya, cerita ini merupakan sebuah tragedi yang cukup runyam. Malas amat, membayangkan dirimu sendiri berada di tengah situasi yang rugi. Iya, kan?"

_Eh… tidak juga_, pikirku. Teringat pada cerita-ceritaku yang kebanyakan ber-_point-of-view_ orang pertama, karena aku jadi jadi memiliki ruang lingkup yang lebih spesifik. Sempit, tapi lebih jelas. Namun demikian, akhirnya aku hanya dapat mengangguk menyetujui, karena tentu saja setiap orang memiliki selera dan cara berpikir yang beda-beda. "Lalu…?"

"Jadi… kita ambil sebuah tokoh yang selama ini terkurung pada benakku saja, ya. Namanya Max. Dia… berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Tubuhnya bugar ideal, dengan tinggi badan… 188cm?" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersiul ketika mendengar tinggi badan tokoh yang di bicarakan oleh Jackson ini. Aku pasti jadi harus mendongak jika bertemu dengannya—dan jika dia benar-benar nyata. "Boleh." Sahutku.

"Dan… seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Kita, akan menceritakan tentang sebuah permainan. Buat si Max ini, yang awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi terjebak di permainan ini. Permainan sci-fi yang cukup mematikan."

"Eh… tunggu, aku ingin tanya. Apa permainan ini sungguhan ada, atau…?"

"Sst. Jangan dipotong dulu, nanti aku keburu lupa seperti kau lupa dengan usiamu sendiri, hyung." Tandas Jackson. Aku pun hanya bisa bungkam dalam kejengkelan, tapi aku menurutinya. "Permainan ini, namanya _SHOOT._"

"…apa?"

"_SHOOT._ Bahasa inggrisnya 'tembak'. Tapi, aku janji. Ini bukan permainan tembak-tembakan belaka. Malah, lebih didominasi oleh alat-alat tajam. Nah, begini… coba bayangkan, sebuah _videogame virtual_ yang pada dasarnya memiliki konsep yang sama dengan konsep _videogame_ pada umumnya. Perang. Entah melawan alien… robot… atau sesama manusia. Untuk yang satu itu, aku serahkan idenya padamu, hyung—" Aku mengangguk, dan jari-jariku tidak berhenti mengetik apa yang ia bicarakan. Terserah, mau ini akan aku buat sungguh-sungguh, atau akan berhenti di tengah jalan nantinya. Atau akankah editorku menyukai ide ini. Yang penting ku punya back-up.

"—dan coba bayangkan juga, sebuah videogame, di mana para pemainnya harus dihadapkan oleh pilihan sulit. Zaman sekarang, yang lagi nge-trend di kalangan konsep _game_, sih, tentang menentukan pilihan-pilihan…"

"Hey, hey… ini tentang cerita novel, oke. Bukan untuk membuat _game_." Tegurku, ketika ku lihat Jackson mulai melantur bergumam-gumam. Mengingatkannya untuk tidak turut menarikku pada pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba berubah haluan itu, membuatku bingung. Dan Jackson yang menyadari hal itu, langsung kembali tersadar dengan wajah linglung. "Ah, ya… tapi, kau mengerti, kan, dengan yang aku katakan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan. Pada dasarnya, SHOOT. adalah _game_, di mana setiap luka hasil pertarungan melawan musuh akan berubah menjadi prototipe robot. Dan semakin banyak bagian tubuhmu yang tergantikan dari daging, menjadi besi-besi alias prototipe, semakin mengikis pula sifat kemanusiaanmu." Jackson berujar tanpa sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, seolah-olah dia ingin memergoki aku tiba-tiba melamun. "Dapat konsepnya?"

Jujur, butuh jeda untukku mengangguk menjawabnya. Bukan karena aku tidak yakin, apakah aku memahami konsep itu atau tidak. Bukan juga karena aku hanya ingin meyakinkannya bahwa aku ini paham, padahal tidak. Tapi… lebih kepada; _lah… kok konsepnya susah amat. Gimana, nih. Sanggup, enggak, ya? Gimana jalan ceritanya nanti, ya… aduh, tuh kan. Ini lah kenapa aku benci sekali dengan fiksi macam begini… tapi… kok kayaknya keren, ya, kalau bisa dibuat sampai kelar…_

"Iya, aku dapat konsepnya. Lalu? Bagaimana dengan jalan ceritanya?" aku berusaha setengah mati untuk mengeliminasi nada-nada keraguan dari nada bicaraku, sehingga aku jadi tidak terdengar seperti orang yang putus asa. Dan nampaknya, aku berhasil. Karena Jackson langsung melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan lancar.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku kan hanya memberimu ide. Sisanya, urus sendiri, lah, hyung. Kau kan lebih tua dariku."

…oh, Jackson. Kau tidak mau meminum _tequila_ di depanmu itu, kan? Karena, aku juga tidak mau. Jadi, daripada mubazir… bagaimana kalau ku siram kau dengan itu? Seenaknya saja kau berbicara seperti itu. kau seperti melepas seekor kucing di tengah hutan seraya berkata; _kau ini kan kucing. Bergurulah pada singa untuk bertahan hidup di sini. Kalian masih satu keluarga, kan? Jadi, pasti gampang, kan?_

Aku hanya dapat menghela napas setelah mendengarnya berkata demikian. Namun, ketika baru saja aku ingin protes dan mengeluh tentang hal itu, tapi Jackson sudah keburu melanjutkan.

"Nah… menurut konsep tadi, itu berarti di permainan ini, pemainnya tidak akan mati—setidaknya, sampai titik tertentu. Tapi, pemainnya akan sekarat, hingga pada akhirnya—ini lah titik tertentu yang kumaksud, mereka akan dihadapkan oleh sebuah ujian. Sebuah pilihan, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Yaitu; apa kau akan tetap bertarung mengatasnamakan membela manusia, ketika tidak ada lagi koneksi yang ada di tubuhmu dengan sifat kemanusiaan, karena semakin terdominasi oleh prototipe robot?"

Aku terhenyak di kursiku. Tidak sanggup membayangkan itu semua. Tapi, lagi-lagi, ketika aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menolak menyusun ide itu di kepalaku, aku bisa merasakan adanya sebuah dorongan untuk melakukannya. Entah dorongan apa, atau oleh siapa, atau karena apa. Pokoknya, dorongan itu terus-terusan membujukku untuk membuat cerita ini. Bujukan yang manis. Yang membuat perthanananku goyah, seperti bujukan dari Jackson dengan mulut manis berbisanya itu. Aish, sialan. Sialan! Sekarang, aku harus gimana lagi? Mau ku tolak, tapi aku sendiri pun tidak sanggup menolak diriku sendiri untuk tidak membuat cerita ini. Apakah ini karena aku sudah terlalu putus asa dengan blokade ide cerita di kepalaku? Ah, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi.

"Itu… benar-benar jenius," akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ku suarakan. Dan Jackson langsung tersenyum puas menanggapinya. Merasa tersanjung, padahal aku tidak sepenuhnya tulus berkata demikian. "Tapi, masalahnya sekarang… bagaimana dengan jalan ceritanya? Apa ini permainan tentang… err… maksudku, begini, apa 'ceritanya' permainan ini nyata? Lalu, _point-of-view_nya, siapa?"

"Saran dariku, buat saja 'ceritanya' permainan ini nyata. Permainan ini terlalu misterius, namun mampu mempengaruhi banyak hal—bahkan hingga ke dunia nyata sekalipun. Tapi… itu pun kalau kau sanggup mengaturnya sampai sedemikian begitu…" Jackson terlihat tenang. Kentara sekali bila di bandingkan denganku yang sedang panik, walau hanya dalam hati begini. "…dan… kalau masalah alurnya… aku serahkan padamu, ingat? Lalu, _point-of-view_nya juga. Bikin ceritanya senyaman mungkin untukmu saja. Jadi, kau tidak terbebani."

Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan dengan tekanan ini, aku melepaskan helaan napas keras. Bahkan mampu membuat Jackson tersentak kaget dan terbengong-bengong penuh tanya menatapku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, diiringi sebuah seringaian karena menyadari keputusasaanku.

"Dengar, ya, hyung. Kau ini penulis, kan? Kau sudah mengeluarkan berapa banyak karya, sih? Yah… tidak usah dilihat dari jumlah karya yang sudah kau buat… tapi… lihat dari segi kemampuanmu menyelesaikan karya-karyamu itu, serta proses bagaimana kau mengerjakannya. Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang kau mau, kan? Begitu juga dengan membuat karya yang satu ini. Lagipula, ini kan baru saran saja. Kau boleh menolaknya jika kau mau—"

"Masalahnya sekarang, Jackson. Aku benar-benar sudah putus asa, dan aku tidak menyukai hal ini. Ide ceritamu benar-benar jenius, sungguh. Dan… motivasi darimu benar-benar… bagus. Aku… baiklah, jujur, aku tersentuh mendengarnya—jangan senyam-senyum menjijikan begitu, dong!" Aku memutar kedua bola mataku ketika mendapati Jackson terkikik-kikik mendengar keluh kesahku, terutama pujianku terhadapnya. "Tapi… yang aku bingung sekarang…"

"Jalan ceritanya?" potong Jackson setelah berhenti terkekeh. Dan aku mau tak mau mengangguk pelan. "Kyungsoo-hyung, biasanya kau membuat cerita bergenre apa, dan point-of-view siapa?"

"Err… cerita… sedih, kebanyakan. Dan… _point-of-view _orang pertama." Mendengar kata 'sedih', tiba-tiba Jackson mengernyit jijik. Tentu saja aku sontak menantangnya dengan 'Apa?!' sekali hujam. Dan dia langsung ciut.

"Nah… daripada menyusahkan diri sendiri, bayangkan saja kau adalah seorang Max, yang terjebak di negeri antah-berantah, yang menuntutmu melakukan permainan ini. Aku bilang tadi, kalau Max ini awalnya tidak mengetahui apapun, kan? Istilahnya… amnesia."

Amnesia. Itu adalah alasan 'ngeles' paling bagus sekaligus paling cliché dalam urusan ide cerita. Tapi… yah, baiklah. Seperti kata Jackson tadi, jangan mempersulit keadaan dirimu sendiri. Jadi, aku terima ide itu. "Kau bilang, negeri antah-berantah?" tanyaku.

Jackson mengangguk, "Aku hanya bilang konsep umum tentang permainan SHOOT. saja, kan? Bukan 'lokasi' persisnya, atau alasan utama permainan ini ada, kan? Kyungsoo-hyung, menulis jalan cerita itu seperti menuangkan air. Air akan mengikuti tiap celah yang ada, tinggal kau pilih sendiri nantinya jika sudah menuangkannya. Lakukan sesukamu, hyung. Jadilah serampangan seperti…" Jackson kembali menarik sudut-sudut mulutnya, menyeringai seram; "…aku."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Jadilah serampangan seperti Jackson.<p>

Dia benar, pernah juga aku mendengar adanya sebuah peribahasa;

"_The one who never speak, is the wisest.  
>The one who never think, is the bravest.<br>But the one who can deceive is the most evil."_

Jadi, katakana padaku, wahai para pembaca. Bagaimanakah aku seharusnya memulai cerita seorang Max ini? Ingat, jadilah serampangan seperti seorang Jackson. Dan, selamat datang di kehidupan barumu, Max. Kau tidak perlu menjadi kuat, pintar, dan lincah untuk menjadi beruntung. Karena bahkan kelicikan paling licik sekalipun pasti akan kalah dengan keberuntungan.

Dan kalian. Semoga keberuntungan selalu berada di pihak kita semua, selalu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ Bersambung… ]<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Author's note]<strong>_

Bukan bermaksud untuk menghancurkan segalanya, tapi, hanya sekedar ingin memberitahu sebuah informasi;

Saya akan mengupdate ff ini paling cepat sebulan sekali karena padatnya jadwal sekolah. Terima kasih.

Dan bila berkenan, tulis saran-saran kalian tentang alur cerita awal ini, di Review. Saya akan sangat menghargainya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast(s):**

Shim 'Max' Changmin 'TVXQ!'

Jung Yunho 'TVXQ!'

Choi Minho 'SHINee'

Lee Hyukjae 'SJ'

Cho Kyuhyun 'SJ'

Lee Donghae 'SJ'

Jackson 'Got7'

OCs

…and so much more.

—

( **Main song: **_The Neighbourhood – Let it Go_ )

—

**Genre(s):** _Sci-fi_

_Adventure_

_AU! (Alternate Universe)_

_Friendship_

_Family_

—

**WARNING!**

_No BL (BoysLove / BoyxBoy)_

_*cough*hanyabeberapaadeganintimyangcukupdekat*cough*_

—

_Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh_:

anti-fapitalism's tumblr. text post.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 :<strong>

X X X

* * *

><p>…<p>

Aku ingat suara gemuruh hujan. Aku ingat kalau itu namanya petir, dan badai.

Aku ingat suara berisik dari Televisi yang terdengar bila sedang rusak, memunculkan adanya peperangan antar semut di dalamnya.

Aku ingat warna biru lembut itu, ketika aku membuka mata, dengan taburan kapas-kapas putih tipis-tipis. Tersilaukan oleh kekagetan mataku karena hanya terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Hamparan di atasku itu bernama langit, dan kapas-kapas putih itu bernama awan.

Aku ingat nama dinding-dinding kokoh dengan gumpalan rambutnya yang berwarna hijau di sekitarku, memiliki nama pepohonan. Dan aku masih ingat bahasaku sendiri. Bahasa-bahasa, yang saat ini aku dengar, dan menyadarkanku dari sebuah tidur yang entah sejak kapan aku lakukan tadi. Berupa teriak-teriakan. Perintah-perintah. Bentakan-bentakan. Semuanya bergabung, dan jadi terdengar seperti sayup-sayupnya suara Televisi dari rumah tetangga, karena kesadaranku belum sepenuhnya hadir bersamaku di sini. Entah di mana ini. Tapi yang pasti, aku merasakan dengan amat sangat jelas bahwa tubuhku sedang dibawa oleh sesuatu yang bergerak. Dan aku tidak bisa memeriksa apa gerangan kah benda ini, karena tubuhku tidak mampu bergerak.

Dan saat aku mencoba bertanya, memanggil diriku sendiri, apa yang sedang terjadi? Baru lah aku sadari bahwa hanya sebagian kecil saja yang aku ingat, dan ku ketahui dari Wacana baru miliku kini—karena, ketika aku mendengar ada beberapa orang yang mungkin sudah berteriak-teriak sedari tadi dengan nada panik dan histeris yang terselubung, memanggil sebuah nama yang tidak aku kenal; nama milik seseorang. Dan disusul oleh dentingan mengerikan besi beradu besi. Rentetan suara peluru dimuntahkan dari senjata-senjata. Semua suara pertarungan yang tidak bisa aku lihat berasal dari mana, dan kenapa bisa pecah begini. Serta, suara teriakan kesakitan yang mampu membuat goyah perasaan siapapun yang mendengarnya—aku tidak bisa mengingat namaku, atau siapa diriku ini.

Tapi, yang aku tahu; pada detik ini juga. Pada saat wajahnya muncul dari salah sudut bingkai pengelihatanku kepada sang langit yang Maha Luas, terselimuti banjiran peluh dan raut kebingungan. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, menandakan bahwa dia sedang terengah—mungkin dia sedang berlari, atau baru saja selesai berlari. Wajah laki-laki itu, memandangi wajahku dari atas ke bawah, dan mendongak lagi. Menoleh ke segala arah, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat sebuah senjata besar yang terlihat berat ke salah satu arah. Mulutnya terbuka, dan bersuara dengan jelasnya terdengar di telingaku, walau dengan latar keributan memekakkan ini.

"Dia _Outcast_-ku mulai dari sekarang."

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

.

.

.

.

.

[ "_I'm from a little city with expensive taste;_

_Where the cars don't run until the engine breaks._

_Wasn't spending pennies on massive things._

_But invested in mess with this recipe._

_Couldn't quite see what the future held_

_And as days went by, it would tell itself—_" ]

…

[ "—_Let it struggle just a little bit more,_

_Let it struggle just a little bit _more." ]

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap malam sebelum tidur aku pasti berdoa. Aku selalu berdoa, meminta, memohon, atau bahkan hanya sekedar berharap saja bahwa keesokan harinya, di pagi hari saat aku membuka mata, pasti aku akan ditertawakan oleh kenyataan, tepat di depan mukaku. Dia akan berkata; akhirnya kau kembali juga dari mimpi. Walau sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu kepada siapakah aku ini tengah meminta permintaan mengambang seperti itu. Namun sayang, alih-alih terkabul, aku malah seolah terjebak di jalur dimensi yang sama seperti tiga hari sebelumnya. Di ruangan yang sama, di bangunan yang sama. Menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan di luar jendela yang sama juga. Langit-langit yang sama. Perabotan yang sama. Tempat tidur yang sama. Kesendirian yang sama.

Pemilik rumah yang aku tumpangi biasanya tidak muncul begitu saja di pagi hari seperti saat ini. Tipe pagi di mana langit masih berwarna biru gelap bercampur jingga. Polos seperti habis dicat semalam sebelumnya. Dan matahari masih terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tidak seperti aku yang sudah beranjak ke tepi jendela untuk mengamati ada kegiatan apa saja yang sedang terjadi di luar.

Kepalaku masih terasa kosong dan membingungkan, walau sudah tidak lagi menamparku dengan denyut sakit bertubi-tubi. Tapi, aku tetap berusaha sebisaku untuk tidak memaksakan diri mengingat tentang masa laluku yang gelap, tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dan rasanya, benar-benar menyiksa.

Aku bilang tadi, bahwa aku berada di tempat antah-berantah ini baru selama tiga hari, ya? yah… sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena sebenarnya, aku sudah berada di kota tempatku berada kini—yang di sebut dengan sebuah nama, yaitu kota Knoxton. Jangan tanya aku apa artinya, aku juga tidak tahu—selama sekiranya… seminggu lebih? Sebulan lebih? Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku baru sadarkan diri dari 'pingsan' atau 'koma' cukup panjang tersebut sekitar enam hari yang lalu. Di sebuah rumah sakit, di mana aku ketika sadar mendapati tengah dikelilingi tiga orang laki-laki—dua orang 'dokter', dan seorang 'prajurit'.

Dua dokter berpakaian serba putih dengan wajah semringah ketika menyambutku, menjelaskan bahwa aku ditemukan oleh si prajurit di tengah perjalanannya menjalankan tugas di hutan. Dan saat dibawa kemari, rupanya aku mengalami gegar otak cukup parah, sehingga aku harus menjalani berbagai macam operasi untuk melalui masa kritis. Aku nyaris mati, tapi berkat mereka berdua dan 'penyelamatku', atau juga berkat kekeraskepalaanku, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup. Walau hidup tanpa memori seperti ini juga rasanya sama saja seperti mati. Namun, aku harus selalu senantiasa bersyukur, kan? Setidaknya begitulah yang selalu diwanti-wantikan oleh dokter Andy, salah satu dokter dari dua dokter milikku. Lupa yang mana. Mereka berdua tampak mirip… yang satu namanya Eric… atau… ini karena efek gegar otakku saja, ya? Aduh, kepalaku jadi sakit. Kepala sialan, kenapa kau bisa begitu tidak bergunanya seperti ini? Padahal kata Eric, kepala manusia itu adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada. Oh, iya… dia berkata demikian karena dia belum pernah merasakan rasanya gegar otak. Mungkin aku harus mencoba membenturkan kepalanya sekali atau dua kali sampai dia gegar otak, agar dia bisa benar-benar mengerti bagaimana rasanya membaca sebuah wacana dengan beberapa kalimat atau kata-kata di dalamnya ada yang dihilangkan, jadi membuat bingung. Sekaligus tinggal di dalam kegelapan total.

…aduh, kepalaku jadi semakin sakit. Di mana obatku?

Dengan perlahan aku menjauhi jendela, takutnya seiring hantaman sakit ini akal sehatku ikut menghilang, dan akibatnya aku mungkin saja tanpa sadar menerjunkan diri lewat jendela. Menimpa orang di bawah yang sedang lalu lalang. Dan… masih lebih baik bila aku langsung mati. Kalau hanya patah-patah tulang dan cacat permanen? Itu lebih buruk. Sepertinya. Aih, di mana obatku. Jangan panik… ku mohon… jangan—

"…Bocah? Kau di dalam? Apa pintu ini di kunci?" sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang di luar kamarku. Di depan pintu. Suara si 'prajurit' yang belum aku ceritakan tadi. Sekaligus induk semangku. Sekaligus juga, dia lah sosok wajah itu; yang telah menyelamatkanku dari ancaman maut.

"Aku… masuk, ya?" tanyanya.

Ku lihat dari sebelah mataku yang terbuka sedikit bahwa pintu kamarku sudah terbuka perlahan—karena mataku yang satu lagi harus kupejamkan untuk menahan sakit kepalaku yang sedang kumat ini—dan sosok laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang sudah mengenakan seragamnya yang berwarna abu-abu, lengkap dengan pedang besar dan sebuah senjata selongsong, 'menempel' di punggungnya, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ku lihat jelas. Dan aku tidak perduli. Karena sakit kepala ku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku pun buru-buru berjalan semampuku dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung menumbangkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Untung saja aku tidak jalan terlalu jauh dari kasur empuk ini.

"…Eehh… m-maaf, aku kacau begini." Suaraku bergetar. Kurasa aku akan menangis sebentar lagi. Ini benar-benar sakit. Sakit sekali.

"E…hey! Kau lupa minum obat atau apa? Di mana obatmu? Hey, hey… sebentar, ya…"

"J…jangan panik begitu. Di… di atas meja sana…" jawabku, seraya memaksakan suara tawa kekeh untuk menutupi nada kegetiran yang ada. Aku tidak mungkin menangis di sini. Di depan seorang prajurit seperti dia, yang bernotabene orang yang mau menampungku juga. Jangan main-main, kepala. Jangan repotkan dia lebih jauh lagi. Aduh… berhentilah menendang!

Kurasa tidak ada semenit, tapi tahu-tahu aku sudah bisa mendengar suara langkahnya mendekat. Sehingga aku, dengan sebisaku, mengangkat salah satu tanganku yang masih memiliki kekuatan sendiri, untuk menggapai sosoknya yang tidak bisa kulihat karena kedua mataku terpejam dan kepalaku terkulai ke samping agar aku bisa mengubur sebelah wajahku untuk menahan sakit. Lalu, aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan terselip ke punggungku, dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat setengah tubuhku. Saat aku memaksakan diri untuk membuka sedikit mataku, wajahnya sudah berada di hadapanku. Laki-laki berambut cepak yang agak tebal berwarna hitam, dengan mata hitam tajam menenangkan, dan ekspresi datar-tegas khasnya seorang prajurit.

"Bernapas lah. Atur napasmu. Tenangkan dirimu, dan aku ingin kau berpegangan dulu padaku, karena aku kesulitan mengambil gelas air… nah. Begitu. Tahan, ya." aku menuruti tiap perintahnya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku merenggut ujung-ujung kerah seragamnya walau itu membuat kedua tanganku jadi gemetar hebat, jadi aku menarik diri semakin dekat dan menempelkan dahiku di bahunya. Maaf, ya, sobat. Aku tahu kalau aku ini pasti berat. Tapi kepalaku tidak mau berkompromi.

"Ini… minum." Setelah mendengar perintah berikutnya itu, aku langsung menoleh dan mendapati segelas air bening yang pastinya sudah dicampur dengan obat _Oxydive_ milikku di dalamnya, di hadapan wajahku. Jadi, aku melepaskan sebelah genggaman tanganku untuk meraihnya, dan dia refleks menahan tubuhku lagi yang sudah goyah untuk tetap stabil dalam posisi duduk. Jadi, dengan buru-buru ku minum air itu hingga tandas. "Jangan buru-buru begitu, nanti dosisnya berkurang kalau sampai tumpah ke bajumu." Ujarnya. Membuatku langsung mengontrol diri.

Dokter Eric pernah menjelaskan, kalau _Oxydive_ sebenarnya hanya sebuah obat larut campuran untuk mengantar oksigen dua kali lebih banyak ke otak agar otak tidak 'suram', sekaligus berfungsi sebagai penghilang rasa sakit bagi penderita penyakit kepala sepertiku ini. Atau… eehh… semacam cemilan untuk mengganjal perut yang sedang lapar, sepertinya? Jadi, tidak mengherankan jika efek penetralan rasa sakitnya membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Berapa lama, tuh, kemarin kata Dokter Andy? Semenit? Sejam?

"…sudah, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku tiduran sebentar." Aku mencoba untuk bersuara, memberitahu prajurit yang sedang kurepotkan ini. Tapi, yang keluar malah jadi seperti omongan orang kumur-kumur. Aku jadi tidak yakin apakah dia mengerti apa yang kukatakan barusan, atau tidak. Tapi, entah kenapa, tahu-tahu aku merasakan tubuhku perlahan diangkat, dan itu membuatku jadi kelabakan hingga nyaris melepas gelas kosong di tanganku. Jadi dengan cepat aku membuka mata dan mendongak sedikit untuk bisa dilihat oleh matanya yang sedang tidak melihat ke arahku, lalu membuka mulut. "G…gelasnya."

"Jatuhkan saja. Bukan punyaku, kok." Balasnya datar. Dan entah kenapa, aku jadi ingin tertawa mendengarnya—jika saja otakku sedang tidak terasa kosong begini. "Itu, kan, gelasmu." Tambahnya kemudian. Dan kini, aku jadi ingin menempeleng kepalanya. Tapi kudapati ada senyuman sekilas tersungging di bibirnya, jadi aku hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan napas seraya menjatuhkan gelas di tanganku ke atas tempat tidur. Toh, gelasnya sudah tidak ada setetes air pun di dalamnya.

Setelah di angkat sedikit, berikut juga dengan kedua kakiku—rupanya dia hanya ingin mengubah posisi tidurku agar satu garis vertikal dengan tempat tidur—dengan perlahan dia meletakkanku kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan kepala yang tidak dialaskan satupun bantal, membuatku merasa sedikit janggal, tapi aku diam saja. "Ini supaya obatnya lebih cepat sampai ke kepala." Jelasnya kemudian, dan aku pun hanya dapat menanggapinya dengan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan kegelapan sekali lagi merenggut kesadaranku, dengan sebelumnya aku menangkap lagi suaranya sayup-sayup terdengar; "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Aku tidur entah sudah berapa lama. Tapi ketika aku bangun, sakit kepalaku sudah hilang dan langit sudah berwarna biru cerah… dan kudapati Yunho, si prajurit, duduk dengan gagah bersandar di kursi sedang membaca sebuah buku di tangannya. Di sebelah tempat tidurku. Butuh beberapa saat bagi mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya silau yang membuat sosok Yunho berubah dari sesosok siluet saja menjadi sosoknya yang sesungguhnya. Masih dalam seragam abu-abunya, dan senjata-senjatanya di letakkan di sebelahnya.

Err… oke, ini benar-benar canggung. Aku harus bagaimana? Baiklah, karena aku benar-benar bingung, akhirnya aku hanya membiarkan diriku bergerak sedikit seolah tidak menyadari kehadirannya, yaitu dengan perlahan menggerakkan sebelah tanganku untuk menyentuh dahiku.

Dan aku keluarkan sebuah gumaman, setelah sedikit menolehkan kepala ke arah Yunho. "Eehh, sekarang jam berapa, ya?" tanyaku setelah mendapati bahwa ternyata Yunho terlalu serius membaca buku di tangannya, sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah bangun.

"Pukul Sembilan lewat lima." Jawabnya sekenanya, tanpa sedikitpun melirik atau mengecek jam di tangannya, atau bahkan ia tidak mau repot-repot menatapku. Entah bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui waktu. Mungkin itu konsekuensi bagi seorang prajurit yang sudah harus terbiasa menebak pencahayaan matahari, dan menimbang-nimbang sendiri pukul berapa sekarang. Dan ketika aku menelengkan kepalaku lebih ke samping, mencoba melihat dan mengecek jam di tangannya, benar saja sudah pukul Sembilan lewat lima—yang kini sudah berubah menjadi pukul Sembilan lewat enam.

Kini, karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, atau berkata apa, jadi aku membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti ruangan, menenggelamkan kami berdua dalam kesibukan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Yunho bersuara. "Kau membuat jadwal hari ini berantakan, kau tahu, bocah?"

"…Maaf." Sontak aku bersuara, dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tidak berani menatapnya. Nada bicaranya memang terdengar netral seperti biasa, tapi aku selalu memberikan garis keras kepada status 'prajurit' yang di sandangnya. Ah, seandainya saja semalam aku minum obat dulu sebelum tidur dan bukannya terbujuk rasa letihku untuk langsung tidur saja, kami pasti sekarang sudah berada di tempat salah seorang kenalan Yunho yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku tentang apapun yang ingin kuketahui tentang kota bernama Knoxton ini. Atau, apapun yang mungkin diketahuinya, yang bisa kutanyakan juga.

"Nah, kalau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang, cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Kita pergi sekarang." Titah Yunho seraya menutup bukunya, bangkit dari duduknya, dan kembali menyandangkan senjata-senjatanya. Lalu setelahnya, tanpa menungguku menghampiri kamar mandi, dia sudah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang memberitahuku bahwa sekarang sedang awal bulan musim dingin. Angin dingin berhembus menusuk seluruh tubuhku yang hanya mengenakan sebuah kaus lengan panjang yang dipinjamkan Yunho, sementara dia—si prajurit sialan yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar di depanku ini, sempat mengenakan <em>coat<em> panjang berwarna hitam mengkilap berbahan kulit di beberapa bagiannya. Akibatnya, karena aku tidak ingin kena kontak langsung dengan hembusan angin dari depan, aku pun buru-buru menyusul langkahnya agar bisa menempel sedikit lebih dekat dengan tubuh bagian belakangnya agar terlindungi. Menunduk untuk bisa melihat dan menyesuaikan langkah kami. Seraya memasukan tanganku ke kantung celana depan.

Sempat beberapa kali ku lihat adanya gerakan anggukan dari kepala Yunho ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa orang di sekitar kami. Rupanya dia cukup terkenal. Nyaris semua orang ia beri sapaan demikian. Sopan, ramah, walau tanpa kata-kata. Entah ekspresinya bagaimana. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum cerah. Hanya kilasan senyum 'basa-basi' belaka selama aku tinggal bersamanya.

"Tinggal satu blok lagi." Tiba-tiba Yunho bersuara memberitahuku, yang tentu saja sontak membuatku jadi harus menghentikan langkahku sebentar karena kaget; takut dia berhenti mendadak, dan mengakibatkan aku langsung menabraknya karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat. "…Aku harus memanggil kenalanmu ini dengan sebutan apa?" tanyaku menutupi kecanggungan yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui, seraya aku dengan cepat-cepat menyusulnya yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh dariku.

"Yang penting kau bersikap sopan saja, dan masalah mau panggil apa itu terserahmu. Tapi, namanya Gabriel." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Dan aku hanya dapat mengangguk, entah untuk apa.

Rupanya, 'tinggal satu blok lagi' yang dimaksud Yunho barusan adalah blok bagian luar kota. Semacam… pinggiran kota? Yah, kurasa begitu. Pinggiran kota yang bernuansa sedikit lebih… eh… sederhana. Tapi, bukan sepenuhnya berada di luar kota. Karena sesungguhnya, kota Knoxton yang entah seberapa besar luasnya ini terkurung kubah tidak terlihat. Aku menyadari hal ini pada hari ke tiga setelah aku sadar di Rumah Sakit, ketika aku sedang berberes untuk kepindahanku ke rumah Yunho. Aku melihat ke luar jendela, dan mendapati adanya gelombang-gelombang aneh mirip reaksi air tenang yang langsung bergelombang jika disentuh permukaannya, di angkasa. Dan saat ku tanya ke Yunho itu apa, dia menjawab kalau itu adalah kubah tak-tampak milik pemerintah untuk menjaga kota ini tetap aman. Mendengar hal itu, aku hanya dapat melemparkan pandangan heran ke arahnya, dari atas ke bawah. Berpikir; kalau begitu, tugasmu sebagai prajurit begini untuk apa? Tapi dia tidak melihatku, jadi aku hanya dapat mengangkat bahu dan menerima hal itu apa-adanya. Lalu, aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk mempertanyakan hal itu lagi setelahnya karena Dokter Eric mewanti-wanti diriku untuk tidak terlalu banyak berpikir, hingga sekarang ketika aku kembali melihat gelombang-gelombang aneh itu lagi sebelum akhirnya langkahku terhenti karena menabrak Yunho yang sudah berhenti di depan pagar tembaga yang tinggi-tinggi. Mulutku nyaris saja mengeluarkan omelan, dan langsung ku tahan ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapan kami kini.

Sebuah rumah yang amat sangat mewah, megah, dan berhalaman luas. Tipe rumah bernuansa masa kini, namun masih terlihat khas sederhana yang nyaman di lihat dari beberapa sudut tertentu. Tipe istana yang tidak berlebihan, tapi sangat terlihat anggun. Rumah siapa ini? Apa kenalan si prajurit ini adalah seorang yang amat penting, atau bagaimana?

"Lapor, Prajurit U14-H602. Jung Yunho, dari Distrik 2. _Patrof _kiri, Tenggara. Sudah membuat janji dengan Gabriel Vi…" Yunho terdiam sebentar, berbeda denganku yang sudah sedari tadi terbengong-bengong menyimaknya bersuara entah kepada siapa. "…Vierxant. Astaga, Gab, aku berani sumpah kau harus mengganti nama lain yang jauh lebih mudah." tambahnya. Dan aku nyaris menyemburkan kekehan mendengarnya menyerocos begitu mengingat selama ini Yunho selalu terlihat tenang dan berkarisma dalam diam. Yah, tapi dia benar. Nama marga si Gabriel ini sungguhan sulit disebut, apalagi diingat.

"_Heheheh. Laporan diterima, Prajurit Yu. Masuklah._" Entah berasal dari mana, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekeh geli seorang laki-laki—entah siapa dia—yang disusul dengan bergeraknya pagar di hadapan kami terbuka perlahan, dan Yunho berjalan masuk ke pekarangan. Aku pun mengikutinya cepat-cepat. Dan dari jauh, aku bisa menangkap sosok seseorang bertubuh kecil tengah berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum ke arah kami—atau hanya ke arah Yunho saja, aku tidak tahu.

"Selamat pagi. Terlambat dua jam. Ada apa ini? Kau menyebut dirimu seorang prajurit, Yu?" sambut si laki-laki seraya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Yunho. Dia rupanya jauh lebih muda dari yang aku kira, karena kupikir kami akan berhadapan dengan seorang professor tua yang umurnya mungkin bisa jadi lebih tua daripada kota Knoxton ini sendiri. Tingginya lebih pendek dari kami berdua, membuat aku jadi merasa seperti sedang mengintimidasinya. Wajahnya terlihat kalem, tenang, dan cerah. Kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan seperti sering bermain bersama matahari, dan kedua pundaknya membungkuk. Ada aura unik yang bisa kurasakan saat berada di dekatnya. Entah apa itu. Mungkin karisma?

"Yah… eeh, tadi ada hambatan. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Gab." Yunho menyambut uluran tangannya, dan tahu-tahu menarikku maju. "...dan, ini dia hambatannya. Bocah, kenalkan. Sejarawan Gabriel." Aku tersenyum kepadanya, dan dengan canggung mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya—yang ternyata mau dibalas olehnya. "Halo." Sapanya seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Dia… amnesia. Tidak tahu namanya siapa." Tambah Yunho, seolah aku tidak berada di sekitar. Tapi, berhubung itu memang kenyataan, walau pahit, aku hanya bisa mengangguk seraya mengangkat bahu sekenanya. Dan si Gabriel ini langsung melemparkanku dengan pandangan sedih. Mungkin dia kasihan. Ini benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. "Sebenarnya, aku sedang memikirkan sebuah nama yang bagus untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi, yah, kau tahu. Sulit." Ujarku asal-asalan, dengan sebuah cengiran sebagai penutupnya. Dan Gabriel tahu-tahu tertawa ketika mendengarnya. Entah itu tulus atau tidak. Namun setelahnya, dia kemudian memandang kami secara bergantian dan mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan kami untuk memasuki istanannya.

"Ah, ya. Daripada hanya di sini saja, lebih baik kita ke dalam. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan, semoga kalian belum sarapan."

.

.

.

Ketika aku melangkah masuk, aku langsung bersuka cita karena udara dingin kini telah berubah menjadi hangat. Sekaligus, tercengang. Rupanya tampak luarnya saja yang menipu. Bagian dalam 'istana' milik Gabriel ini lebih mirip tempat penyimpanan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas segunung. Sejauh mata memandang, nyaris di tiap sudut teronggok buku-buku tebal dan tipis, serta bertumpuk-tumpuk lembaran kertas. Walau sudah disusun serapi ini, tetap saja kesannya sama saja berantakan karena jumlahnya terlalu banyak dan terlalu mendominasi. Bikin sumpek. Dan baru saja aku mulai membiasakan diri dengan keterkejutanku, Gabriel berkata; "Maaf ya berantakan." Aku harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Tapi, respon dari Yunho membuatku merasa sedikit lega. Dia membalas dengan; "Bukankah memang selalu seperti ini?"

"Jangan begitu, dong. Rumah ini kan memang hanya sebagai sumber arsip kota ini, sekaligus beberapa bagian dari Negara ini juga. Kesannya saja yang terlihat mewah dari luar, ya, bocah?" tanya Gabriel seraya menatapku dengan tersenyum lebar. Dan aku hanya bisa membalas cengirannya dengan cengiran pula, dan kembali memandang sekeliling. Setiap rak kayu yang ada di sini—jumlahnya ada lima—sudah penuh semua dengan buku-buku. Dengan di atasnya ditempeli beberapa kertas bertuliskan; kamus, resep, obat, dan alfabet dari A-Z.

"Anda tidur di mana?" tanyaku akhirnya, merasa terusik dengan semua ini.

"Dia tidur di mana pun dia suka. Bahkan dia bisa tidur di atas rak itu jika saja dia cukup tinggi untuk meraihnya dengan tangga itu." jawab Yunho datar seraya menunjuk rak tertinggi yang ada di ruang tengah. Dan tentu saja Gabriel langsung mengomelinya. "Yah… dia ada sebagiannya benar juga, sih, sebenarnya. Aku bisa tidur di mana pun aku mau. Apalagi, kalau harus mengurusi sebuah kasus yang tidak selesai-selesai." Celotehnya.

Sambil berjalan, karena terlalu banyaknya buku-buku dan kertas-kertas di sejauh mata memandang, aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi kami bertiga sebenarnya sudah diawasi oleh beberapa pengawas yang berjaga pada tiap pintu yang ada, seolah di balik masing-masing pintu itu adalah sebuah tempat penyimpanan barang-barang penting yang rahasia. Aku jadi semakin penasaran, sebenarnya rumah ini seluas apa, sih, sampai-sampai untuk menuju ruang makan saja harus berjalan selama ini. Tapi, ketika aku baru saja ingin bertanya akan hal itu, tahu-tahu seorang pelayan—begitu panggilan yang diberikan Gabriel kepadanya—datang menghampiri kami bertiga, dan dengan sopan meminta jaket Yunho untuk digantung. Lalu, tahu-tahu muncul sebuah pintu besar yang juga di jaga seorang pengawas—_atau pelayan juga?_—entah darimana pintu itu berasal. Tapi, bentuknya begitu nyata. Ah, disini semuanya terasa seperti serba… cepat, dan misterius.

"Apa pintu ini sudah sedari awal di sini, atau…" dengan ragu-ragu aku bertanya, dan karena setelahnya aku merasa kalau pertanyaanku barusan sangatlah konyol, aku berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya, atau mengabaikannya saja. Atau, yah terserah lah. Namun sepertinya itu juga tidak mungkin, karena tahu-tahu Yunho mendengus seperti menahan tawa setelah aku menggantung kalimatku. "Tentu saja… tidak. Maafkan aku, bocah. Kepolosanmu membuatku jadi ingin mengerjaimu. Dan… yah… pintu tadi itu sebenarnya memang baru saja muncul. Kita, bisa dibilang, tadi baru saja melewati sebuah hologram lubang cacing." Jelasnya.

"Hey, bisa kah _kau_ _berhenti _memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah'?" omelku pada Yunho. Tidak perduli bahwa aku baru saja mengajaknya berbicara dengan tata bahasa informal. "Yeah, aku tahu kalau aku ini memang lupa dengan namaku yang sebenarnya. Tapi kan…"

"Ssh. Sabar, anak muda. Tidak boleh ada pertengkaran di depan makanan." Tegur Gabriel yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri jauh di ujung meja makan panjang yang ada di hadapan kami—entah sedari kapan dan bagaimana juga munculnya—lalu, secara serentak muncul para pelayan membawa setidaknya dua nampan yang tertutup tutupan perak di masing-masing tangan mereka. Berjalan dengan kompak mendekati meja panjang, dan meletakkan nampan-nampan tersebut dengan cekatan dan rapi. Sehingga, tidak butuh waktu lima menit, meja panjang yang kosong langsung terpenuhi berbagai jenis makanan. Dan hebatnya lagi, keberagaman makanan yang ada tidak membuat aroma mereka tercampur dengan tidak enaknya di udara. Justru, malah membuat mulutku nyaris banjir karena perpaduan aromanya begitu serasi dan tumpang tindih dengan teratur. Tidak membuat hidung kualahan untuk menciuminya sekaligus.

"…dan sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Gab. Tapi aku harus mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, sungguh, kau seharusnya berhenti bersikap mewah seperti ini kepada seorang 'yang katanya' prajurit seperti aku begini." Yunho berdeham malu, kemudian mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku, seolah ingin memergoki aku yang sedang bengong karena ingin cepat-cepat menghabisi semua makanan yang ada. "Kau lapar, _anak muda?_" tanya Yunho kepadaku, dengan nada geli.

"Yah… sebut saja ini sebuah pesta perayaan yang sudah agak telat, untuk ulangtahunmu yang sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu, Prajurit Yu." Gabriel tersenyum cerah. Senyuman yang mampu memancingku untuk ikut tersenyum juga, dan tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah Yunho. Lupa kalau aku tadi sedang kesal padanya. "Kau ulangtahun, Yunho-ssi?" tanyaku.

"Benar, anak muda. Ah, kau pasti baru tahu, ya, kalau dia baru saja berulangtahun?" Kini, aku menoleh ke arah Gabriel. Senyumanku lenyap, berganti dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Memangnya, ulangtahun itu apa?" Dan baik Yunho yang tengah berjalan menuju meja panjang, atau Gabriel yang tahu-tahu menguburkan wajahnya di sandaran kursi, keduanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Seharusnya aku merasa kesal dengan respon mereka itu, tapi karena sudah tidak tahan melihat limpahan makanan yang ada, aku pun hanya bisa angkat bahu dan berlari kecil menuju kursi di sebelah kursi Yunho untuk makan.

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Gab, makanan sebanyak ini kalau tidak habis, akan kau apakan?" tanya Yunho, setelah berhenti mengunyah pada porsi keduanya; kentang tumbuk dengan isi sayuran yang dipotong-potong berbentuk dadu kecil-kecil dan diberi saus lelehan... apapun itu namanya—tapi warnanya oranye lembut dan ada serpihan-serpihan putih yang tidak bisa tercampur dengan si oranye. Sementara aku, sudah bersiap mengisi piringku dengan porsi keempatku; …eeehh… _zoupa-soup? _Dengan isi sayuran, dan sup kental berwarna kuning lembut rasa jagung. Yah, apapun itu namanya juga, yang penting ini benar-benar enak. Atau… ini karena efek aku lapar saja, ya?

"Tentu saja akan kusumbangkan yang belum tersentuh. Jung, aku ini masih sadar diri, oke. Maaf kalau sikap serbamewahku ini terlalu membuatmu terganggu. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak tinggal denganku saja, dan bukannya malah tinggal sendirian di _penthouse_-mu?" Gabriel menatapnya tajam. Aku jadi harus berhenti mengunyah untuk bisa mengawasi mereka berdua untuk tidak mulai cekcok. Lalu, setelah jeda beberapa saat, Yunho menggeleng sopan, dan aku yang merasa lega melihat hal itu langsung kembali makan.

"Aku nanti jadi tidak konsen bekerja, dan jadinya malah aku minta cuti untuk membersihkan ruangan Arsip milikmu di luar tadi itu." jawabnya.

"Eh, oh iya ngomong-ngomong," Aku bersahut tiba-tiba. "Anda tadi bilang kalau rumah ini adalah tempat Arsip untuk Kota ini, dan sebagian dari Negara, kan?" Gabriel mengangguk kepadaku. "Kalau begitu… kenapa… eh… bagaimana mengatakannya, yah. Kenapa penjagaan di sini agak… longgar? Maksudku… aku tidak melihat adanya prajurit seperti Yunho-ssi begini di sekitar sini…"

"Anak baru, kau cepat sekali tanggap, ya, rupanya." Balas Gabriel tulus, dan ia langsung meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya, lalu menangkupkan keduanya. Kedua matanya yang tajam menatapku langsung di mata, membuatku jadi merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi aku tidak mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali, dan turut mengikuti tindakannya untuk meletakkan peralatan makanku di atas piring, dan memperhatikannya.

"Jadi… begini rupanya? Kau membawakan seorang murid untukku, Yunho?" tanya Gabriel yang kini melemparkan pandangannya kepada Yunho—yang tadinya tengah mengunyah, langsung berhenti dan terlihat nyaris tersedak, tapi dia berhasil menahannya. "Ya." jawab Yunho singkat.

Gabriel menghela napas, terlihat lelah. "Astaga, Yunho... apa kau pikir kalau aku ini tidak—"

"Aku tahu, Gab." Belum selesai Gabriel mengeluh, Yunho memotong dengan samar-samar terdapati nada memohon. "Dan aku harap, kau mau_ mengerti._" Yunho mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan pandangan tanpa berkedip ke arah Gabriel. Begitu dalam, dengan sejuta makna. Dan Gabriel, seolah terhipnotis, hanya dapat membalas tatapan Yunho dengan pupil hitamnya bergetar beberapa kali karena bergerak-gerak liar. Tatapan siap memberontak, namun juga ragu harus apa.

Aku, yang sedari tadi mengawasi keduanya, hanya dapat bertahan pada kebungkamanku—sekaligus karena mulutku memang sedang penuh makanan juga, sih, sebenarnya. Tapi, ketika aku kembali mendapati Gabriel menatapku lagi, aku buru-buru menelan makanan yang sudah halus di mulutku, untuk bisa bersuara. "Yah… sebenarnya Yunho-ssi membawaku ke sini karena… aku ingin mengetahui tempat apa ini, dan… siapa tahu lewat cerita-cerita Anda, bisa memancing beberapa ingatanku kembali."

"Knoxton—" secara mengejutkannya, ternyata Gabriel langsung menerima omonganku barusan mentah-mentah tanpa tanya ini-itu lagi. Seolah dia sudah sering mengurusi orang tersesat sepertiku begini. "—pada dasarnya, merupakan salah satu dari empat kota besar yang ada di sebuah Negara bernama Mittirim ini, yang dikutuk."

Gabriel mengangkat sebelah tangannya cukup tinggi, seolah mencoba menggapai langit-langit, namun, tidak. Yang dia lakukan sebenarnya adalah melambaikan tangannya sekilas ke bawah lagi, dan tahu-tahu jendela-jendela tertutup dengan perlahan. Membuat pencahayaan di ruang makan jadi minim, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan pandangan ke arah Yunho karena takjub sekaligus heran. Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Semua jendela ini tertutup secara otomatis, atau berkat lambaian tangan Gabriel tadi, yang ternyata adalah sebuah tanda untuk seseorang di balik dinding untuk melakukannya? Tapi rupanya, Gabriel tidak puas untuk mengembuatku kagum sampai situ saja. Setelah jendela yang tertutup, kini tahu-tahu muncul sebuah hologram garis-garis berwarna biru terang nan jernih di hadapan kami bertiga, di atas meja makan kami. Mengambang di tengah-tengah udara dalam keadaan diam tanpa diketahui dari mana asal sumbernya. Kemudian, Gabriel pun kembali menjelaskan. "Ini, namanya lembar-biru. Sebentar, ya… aku ubah menjadi _Dust_ dulu… nah."

Garis-garis biru tadi, setelah di utak-atik dengan jari Gabriel di udara seolah memiliki alas tak kasat mata, kini telah berubah menjadi susunan pixel-pixel—begitu Gabriel menyebut kubus-kubus mini yang bergerombol menyatu bersama itu, membentuk sebuah gambar dan tulisan-tulisan. Gambar beberapa orang. Gambar gedung-gedung. Gambar keseluruhan kota Knoxton, sepertinya, dari langit yang cukup jauh sehingga mampu mencakup keseluruhannya yang sangat luas.

"Ini, adalah kota Knoxton. Dan ini… adalah Negara Mittirim secara keseluruhan. Dan… empat kota terkutuk yang ku maksud barusan, adalah Kota ini… lalu titik yang berwarna hijau adalah Kota Antara… titik yang warna merah adalah Kota Saldeen, sedangkan yang warna ungu adalah Kota Darinhem." Seiring Gabriel menjelaskan, di hologram peta Negara Mittirim muncul beberapa empat titik dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Dan bila dilihat dari jauh, jadi membentu sebuah pola seperti busur panah dengan ujung anak panahnya. Namun, dengan jarak yang cukup berjauhan. Dan Knoxton berada di paling ujung dari sisi bawahnya, sementara Kota terdekatnya adalah Kota Saldeen. Lalu, kota 'cerminan posisi' Knoxton adalah Antara. Sedangkan 'anak panah'-nya adalah Darinhem.

"Polanya memang sengaja dibentuk seperti itu? atau tidak?" tanyaku. Dan Gabriel menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, dengan kedua matanya terpejam seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu yang sudah sangat amat lama terlupakan. "Bisa dibilang… i-ya..? agak rumit, sebenarnya… tapi akan kujelaskan nanti." Jawabnya. Sehingga pada detik ia selesai berkata demikian, aku pun mulai mengunci mulutku.

"Hah, baiklah… nah… sekarang, mau mulai dari mana ceritanya, anak muda?" tanya Gabriel dengan wajah berbinar, setelah mendapati kepatuhanku. Aku yang mendengar hal itu, tentu saja refleks memuntahkan satu hal pertanyaan paling jelas yang ada di pikiranku. "Kenapa kota ini dikurung di dalam pelindung kubah tak-tampak?"

"Pertanyaan sederhana yang cukup bagus, anak muda." Sahut Gabriel seraya mengulum bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri, dan manggut-manggut. "Sudahkah Yunho-ssi menjelaskan padamu kalau kubah itu adalah milik pemerintah, yang diperuntukkan sebagai dinding pelindung?" tanyanya, dan aku mengangguk.

"Knoxton ini adalah sebuah kota yang sebagian besar masyarakatnya bekerja sebagai pengusaha, atau pendiri industri—macam-macam jenisnya. Lalu, ada juga yang bekerja sebagai penjaga keamaanan seperti prajurit kita yang satu itu," Gabriel menggedikkan kepala ke arah Yunho yang rupanya sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan makanan di atas piringnya yang kini sudah berbeda menu. Puding Greentea-susu-karamel. "Tapi, kebanyakan sih lebih didominasi oleh perindustrian. Dan untuk yang lebih spesifiknya, kebanyakan adalah Indurstri Kimia. Segala macam obat, atau zat-zat untuk keperluan _science_, atau bahkan segala bentuk racun dan penangkal racun, beredar di sini dengan bebasnya. Err… tapi untuk yang terakhir tidak benar-benar bebas, sih, sebenarnya. Kalau yang satu itu pasti harus langsung dikirim ke pemerintahan untuk diamankan agar tidak di gunakan secara ilegal. Tapi intinya, kota ini adalah pusat tempat industri kimia terbesar di Negara Mittirim. Dan… yah, kurasa kau bisa menebak adanya sesuatu dari petunjuk itu…" Gabriel meninggalkan kalimatnya dengan nada menggantung. Membuatku terdiam untuk mencerna apa maksudnya. Apa maksudnya… itu adalah petunjuk dari alasan kenapa kota ini terkutuk?

"Limbah." Tiba-tiba Yunho bersuara, membuat konsenterasiku langsung buyar dan sontak aku melemparnya dengan tatapan menghardik. Padahal aku nyaris mendapatkan sendiri jawabannya tadi. Tapi, ah, ya sudah lah. "Industri penghasil kimia tentu akan mengeluarkan kotoran kimia pula." Jawabku dengan penjabaran lebih jelas dari Yunho, karena masih merasa diriku belum kalah. "Eh… tapi… memangnya sudah berapa lama perindustrian kimia di kota ini didirikan? Selama apa, sampai jadinya berakibat kota ini terkutuk? Dan… lagipula, dikutuk oleh siapa?"

"Wah, jangan meremehkan begitu, anak baru. Usia kota ini jauh lebih tua dari perkiraanmu. Walau kini, karena tuntutan zaman, semuanya bisa berubah drastis mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Usianya sekarang, kurang lebih, sedang menuju untuk menyentuh angka seribu tahun." Umum Gabriel dengan senyum bangga. Dan mampu membuatku diam-diam menahan rahangku untuk tidak jatuh ke bawah, menganga karena merasa cukup terkejut. Seribu tahun? Dan perkembangannya bisa… bisa memiliki teknologi secanggih hologram seperti yang saat ini ada di hadapanku? Atau… kubah pelindung tak-tampak… Apakah itu termasuk perubahan yang cukup cepat, atau malah lambat, ya?

Gabriel memergokiku yang sedang terdiam karena kagum langsung menyengir. Dan seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, dia berkata. "Tapi jangan kira perkembangan pesat di kota ini semuanya didapatkan secara instan, ya. Semuanya berasal dari perjuangan mati-matian para pendahulu." Kemudian, entah kenapa setelah mengatakan hal itu, tahu-tahu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi suram. "Bahkan hingga detik ini sekalipun, anak baru. Perang di mana-mana. Yah… walau sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka menyebutnya dengan istilah 'perang', sih." Ujarnya.

"Gab, jangan mulai, deh." Tegur Yunho tiba-tiba. Dan tentu saja arah pembicaraan aneh ini mulai membuatku bingung. "Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Masih berhubungan dengan kubah pelindung tak-tampak yang kau tanyakan tadi, benda ini memang berfungsi sebagai dinding pelindung agar tidak secara langsung terkena serangan dari musuh. Serta, kenapa aku tidak terlalu menanggap perang yang kini masih berlangsung secara terselubung, tidak sepenuhnya mau ku sebut dengan gelar 'perang'. Karena..." Gabriel berdeham sebentar, lalu melempar pandangan ke arah Yunho. Seolah sedang meminta izin. Dan saat aku mengikuti arah pandangnya juga, menoleh ke Yunho, yang ku dapati dia hanya sedang meneguk minuman di gelasnya dengan santai. Seolah tidak menyadari tatapan kami berdua. "Karena… apa?" tanyaku, setelah kembali menatap Gabriel karena tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun dari Yunho.

"Karena… yang kita hadapi bukan lah manusia, anak muda. Tapi mesin-mesin pembunuh. Ini bukan lah perang. Tapi pembantaian massal yang memojokkan manusia." Jawab Gabriel.

Butuh waktu bagiku untuk berkedip sekali, dan menahan napasku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menyahut. "Hah?"

Gabriel menjawab pelongoanku barusan dengan anggukan mantap yang terlihat seperti menyayangkan sesuatu. "Dan itu, adalah pekerjaan orang-orang terpilih seperti Yunho untuk menjaga kami dari jangkauan makhluk-makhluk itu." kini, Gabriel mengedikkan kepala ke arah Yunho, dan sontak kepalaku berputar mengikuti arahnya. Dan seolah aku sedang melihat sebuah film terpotong-potong, kembali aku teringat pada saat pertama kali aku menatap wajahnya di tengah-tengah keributan. Apakah saat itu…?

"Kau menemukanku ketika sedang…?" Butuh usaha setengah mati bagiku untuk mengontrol suaraku yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti ingin goyah entah kenapa. Lalu, aku pun tersadar kalau tenggorokanku tiba-tiba kering. Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat. Rupanya beberapa kosakata di kamus dalam kepalaku juga ada beberapa yang ikut terbuang karena gegar otak. Aku tidak berpaling ketika Yunho akhirnya menatapku—walau hanya sekilas—dan menjawab. "Bukan aku yang menemukanmu saat bertugas. Saat itu aku hanya mendapat panggilan kalau kelompok temanku yang menemukanmu sedang kritis, sementara salah satu anggotanya menemukanmu tergeletak di tanah saat sedang berusaha melarikan diri."

Aku bisa 'melihat'—atau 'merasakan'?—lewat ekor mataku, bawah Gabriel langsung berjengit ketika mendengar kata 'berusaha melarikan diri'. Dan responnya tersebut pun berbarengan dengan celosan jantungku karena mengetahui bahwa orang yang seharusnya bisa aku panggil pengecut itu karena sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri saja tanpa memperdulikan teman-teman di belakangnya yang masih berusaha melawan musuh mati-matian, rasanya langsung tersingkirkan jauh-jauh begitu saja oleh kenyataan; bahwa dia masih punya cukup keberanian untuk menyelamatkanku di tengah-tengah ketakutannya itu sendiri.

"Dia sungguhan mencoba untuk melarikan diri?" suara Gabriel membuyarkan lamunanku. Dan aku kembali memfokuskan tatapanku yang tadinya kabur karena sibuk tercenung, kepada Yunho. Ku lihat kepalanya bergerak mengangguk samar, dan dia memandang lurus ke depan. Entah ke mana. Rupanya dia juga sedang terjebak pada dimensi lain, yaitu dimensinya sendiri. "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya." Yunho melanjutkan, suaranya kini menjadi pelan nyaris seperti gumaman. "Si Jackson itu… saat itu baru pertama kali terkena parasit, di bagian betis kiri. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Gab… dia itu anaknya seperti apa."

_Jackson. Itu namanya?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Walau hanya sekali dengar saja, tekadku telah menancapkan bendera nama itu dalam-dalam, kuat-kuat, di dalam otakku. Bagiku kini, nama itu sangatlah berharga. Dan aku harus memastikan, kalau suatu saat nanti ingatanku harus ditukar; yang saat ini dengan masa laluku, aku harus tetap mampu mengenang jasa 'bocah' bernama Jackson ini.

"Apa maksud dari… terkena parasit?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan. Tatapanku masih tidak mau beralih dari Yunho—yang juga masih menolak untuk menatapku dan Gabriel. Menunggu dalam beberapa jeda, sebelum akhirnya Yunho membuka mulut, dengan secara mengejutkannya, seiring dengan dia perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus pergi. Sudah mau masuk _shift._" Jawabnya. Lalu, Yunho pun berjalan begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang berseru memanggil namanya beberapa kali, dan Gabriel yang hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tangkap apa yang ia katakan itu karena gema suara panggilanku. Kini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas senjata yang ia bawa 'menempel' di punggungnya. Sebuah pedang telanjang tanpa sarung pelindungnya, yang kira-kira memiliki lebar 9-10 sentimeter dan panjang yang nyaris sepanjang setengah tubuh Yunho yang tingginya nyaris sama denganku itu. Bentuknya mengingatkanku pada… pada… silet? Benar 'silet', kan? Dan anehnya, tidak ada gagang untuk tempat memegangnya di kedua ujungnya. Namun, tepat di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah bonggol berwarna hitam, seperti sebuah tongkat, yang bagian salah satunya agak melebar. Melintang secara horizontal mengikuti panjang lebar si silet besar itu. Bentuknya mengingatkanku pada perpaduan palu dan senter bila ditumpang-tindihkan. Dan tidak hanya itu saja. Secara menyilang, menutupi sedikit pedang di belakangnya itu, terpampang lebih mencolok sebuah senapan—eh, senjata api?—yang ukurannya cukup besar walau lekuknya terlihat ramping. Lama aku memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan punggung Yunho perlahan menjauh, seiring aku tidak lagi memanggil namanya, hingga dia hilang tertelan hologram tak kasat mata. Dan walaupun aku tahu aku telah terlambat, tapi tanpa sengaja aku melepaskan gumaman pelan. "Hati-hati."

"Pasti kok, bocah." Gabriel menimpali gumamanku barusan. Membuatku jadi kaget, karena sempat lupa kalau aku sedang tidak sendirian di ruangang luas milik laki-laki itu. "Dia… paling cepat akan pulang tiga hari atau lima hari nanti. Paling cepat, loh, ya. Tapi, tenang saja. Dia itu termasuk prajurit yang disiplin dan tangguh. Jadi… yah, jangan terlalu pikirkan. Dan kalau kau mau, tidur di rumah ini saja dulu sampai dia kembali."

Mendengar hal itu, sontak kedua alisku terangkat, "lima hari? Memangnya pekerjaannya itu apa saja?" tanyaku takjub. "Maksudku… aku tahu dia itu prajurit… tapi…" aku tidak berani melanjutkan ucapanku karena teringat dengan kejadian pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Atau… dia yang menemukanku.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa memberitahumu tentang kenapa Knoxton merupakan salah satu dari empat kota besar di Negara Mittirim yang terkutuk, ya?" aku manggut-manggut saja, walau sebenarnya bingung sendiri dengan kalimatnya itu. Dan Gabriel nampaknya tidak perduli mau aku mengerti atau tidak tentang hal itu, jadi dia melanjutkan.

"Semuanya berawal dari kebiasaan jelek Knoxton yang selalu lupa kalau kami tidak memiliki saluran pengaliran limbah pabrik industri kimia yang cukup besar, cukup banyak, dan cukup jauh jaraknya untuk bisa membuang begitu banyak ragamnya limbah kimia." Gabriel menepuk-nepuk tangannya, memerintahkan para pelayan untuk segera membereskan meja makan. Dan para pelayan yang muncul, aku berani bersumpah, ternyata berbeda dari para pelayan yang telah menyediakan makanan kami tadi. Membuatku nyaris teralihkan, seluas apa rumah ini sampai-sampai memiliki pelayan sebegini banyak ragamnya? Tapi Gabriel berhasil kembali menyadarkanku.

"Dan jangan lupa juga dengan limbah-limbah dari hasil memproduksi barang-barang lain, dari tiga kota lainnya. Dan tololnya, semuanya dicampurkan ke dalam satu jalur tempat pembuangan akhir segala limbah. Sehingga… tanpa sengaja, lewat penggabungan abstrak itu, telah melahirkan sebuah virus. Virus yang amat sangat mematikan… dan aneh."

"Memang, virus ini tidak bisa… menular ke manusia. Karena virus ini hanya menyerang benda-benda mati yang memiliki unsur kimia. Dan…" Gabriel tahu-tahu berhenti, dan menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya seperti orang yang sedang sesak napas. Walau hanya sekali saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Dan Gabriel menjawabnya dengan anggukan cepat, lalu tersenyum malu.

"Hei, anak baru… sebelum aku melanjutkan… aku ingin kau memikirkan satu hal ini, yang akan kutanyakan padamu." Ujar Gabriel. Raut wajahnya kini telah berubah drastis. Dia terlihat seperti mau menangis. "Eeh… tanya apa?" timpalku seraya menutupi firasatku yang tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresinya itu. Permukaan meja di hadapan kami berdua kini telah kosong, licin. Namun, jendela masih tertutup dan hologram yang memaparkan gambar peta keseluruhan Negara Mittirim masih menyala di atas kami. Kekelaman dan keheningan ini semakin membuat keadaan jadi mendukung terkocoknya perutku karena gugup.

"Kalau disuruh untuk memilih antara mati kelaparan dan dehidrasi, dengan bertahan hidup tapi dengan mengonsumsi racun berjangka waktu tidak terbatas, kau mau memilih yang mana?"

Sekali lagi, Gabriel mampu menohokku hingga ke dasar terdalam hanya dengan kalimat sepele, membuatku nyaris tergerak untuk memuntahkan kembali makanan yang ada di dalam perutku. Iya, benar-benar sepele. Tapi sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu. Karena, yang mudah itu, kan, hanya pertanyaannya saja. Bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, otakku bekerja keras kali ini. Seiring aku mewanti-wanti, berharap sakit kepalaku tidak kumat di tengah-tengah rasa penasaranku ini. Lalu, akhirnya setelah beberapa jeda yang cukup lama. Sangat lama, sebenarnya, aku pun membuka mulut untuk menjawab—dengan keyakinan terbesarku yang bila dibandingkan dengan ketidakyakinanku, sama seperti membandingkan jari telunjuk dengan jari manis.

"Yah… tergantung alasan utama kenapa aku harus memilih antara dua pilihan itu." Aku berhenti sebentar, dan kaget karena tahu-tahu kudapati Gabriel mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengarku berkata demikian. Dia terbelalak. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku belum selesai." Tanyaku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Karena baru kali ini aku mendengar jawaban seperti itu di sini." Jawab Gabriel dengan refleks. Kini giliran aku yang melongo karena ucapannya barusan. "Menarik. Coba jelaskan padaku kenapa kau sampai terpikirkan untuk berkata demikian." Gabriel yang menyadari keterkejutanku yang sama sepertinya, langsung menyengir geli. Wajahnya kembali cerah walau hanya sekilas. Dan matanya tahu-tahu berbinar.

"Karena… karena memang bukannya sudah seharusnya begitu?" jawabku sekenanya. "Karena… dua-duanya itu, kan, sama-sama bunuh diri namanya."

"Ah… ya, mohon maafkan aku, tapi aku lupa memberitahumu lagi, kalau racun yang katanya akan dikonsumsi ini tidak akan membuatmu mati, tapi memiliki efek samping lain." Gabriel menyahut dengan kalem. Membuatku nyaris memutar kedua bola mataku karena merasa 'angkat tangan'. Dan Gabriel yang menyadari keloyoanku, langsung menyengir dan meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Aduh, kenapa tidak bilang dari awal. Kalau begitu… aku… yah, sebenarnya sama saja, sih, kalau begitu. Tapi… kalau memang terpaksa, dan didesak untuk melakukan hal itu bagi diri sendiri saja… kurasa… aku akan memilih—eh, tunggu dulu. Efek samping racunnya apa dulu, nih?"

Gabriel tersenyum mendengar celotehanku, lalu menunduk sebentar. "Efek sampingnya… kau tidak akan bisa merasakan sifat kemanusiaanmu dalam keadaan situasi tertentu. Pada limitnya sendiri. Dan… kuharap kau mau memaafkanku lagi, tapi rasanya pertanyaan ini benar-benar tidak berguna."

Entah kenapa, ketika mendengar hal itu, tahu-tahu aku merasakan adanya sesuatu tak tampak melintas menembusku. Mengakibatkan diriku gemetar samar seperti kedinginan. Aku ingat perasaan ini. Tidak salah lagi, ini pernah disebut dengan sebutan 'firasat'. Firasat yang buruk. Amat, sangat buruk. Padahal, kata-katanya barusan sangatlah sepele—

"Apa maksudmu, Gabriel-ssi?" tanyaku tidak mampu lagi menutupi ketidaknyamananku. Apa-apaan, sih? Kok jadi berlebihan begini?

"Anak muda, kau baru saja mengonsumsi racun itu. Negara ini, sebagian besarnya telah didominasi oleh racun akibat percampuran abstrak limbah kimia, termasuk makanan yang kau makan barusan. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Gabriel hanya melemparkan senyuman lemah dan pandangan iba. Dan seolah itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatku tersetrum terror tersebut, seiring itu juga hologram di atas kami langsung berganti tampilannya menjadi sebuah lambang dengan tulisan 'S.H.O.O.T', dan gambar bison. Menyinari wajahku yang masih berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>_**Bersambung...**_** ]**

* * *

><p>There, there… I'll leave you guys with confusion just like him. Biar greget.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast(s):**

Shim 'Max' Changmin 'TVXQ!'

Jung Yunho 'TVXQ!'

Choi Minho 'SHINee'

Lee Hyukjae 'SJ'

Cho Kyuhyun 'SJ'

Lee Donghae 'SJ'

Jackson 'Got7'

OCs

…and so much more.

—

( **Main song: **_All Time Low - Outlines_ )

—

**Genre(s):** _Sci-fi_

_Adventure_

_AU! (Alternate Universe)_

_Friendship_

_Family_

—

**WARNING!**

_No BL (BoysLove / BoyxBoy)_

_*cough*hanyabeberapaadeganintimyangcukupdekataja*cough*_

—

_Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh_:

anti-fapitalism's tumblr. text post.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 :<strong>

**Penyingkapan Tirai Kabut**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama kupandangi segelas penuh berisi air yang sudah bercampur dengan obat _Oxydive_-ku sedari tadi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa sekarang sudah siang atau sore. Tapi, satu hal yang kusadari pasti, di sekitarku kini sudah tercecer tiga gelas kosong yang ketiganya sama-sama bekas terisi air _Oxydive_, yang kini cairan itu telah berpindah ke perutku dan melambungkan penetralan sakit ke kepalaku yang sedari tadi suka kumat secara hilang-timbul karena tidak sanggup menanggung beban pikiranku.

Saat ini, aku masih berada di tempat Gabriel. Sudah selama dua hari, karena benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, Yunho belum kembali dari masa tugasnya sebagai… prajurit. Dan karena aku tidak mau tinggal sendirian, atau 'istilahnya', aku butuh adanya kehadiran orang lain untuk kujadikan tempat berpegangan dari kekalutan yang sedang kuhadapi kini. Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang. Menumpang di rumahnya, setidaknya sampai Yunho kembali nantinya, entah kapan. Sekalian, karena aku masih sangat baru di daerah sini—kota Knoxton 'yang terkutuk' ini—jadilah aku seorang murid bagi Gabriel yang bernotabene sebagai seorang yang cukup dekat dan cukup dipercaya oleh Yunho untuk menyerahkan diriku ini agar diajarkan ini-itu untuk bisa bertahan di kota ini. Di Negara Mittirim yang kotor ini. Dan untungnya, Gabriel tidak mengeluh tentang hal ini. Dia membiarkanku mengacak-acak perpustakaannya—benar-benar ruangan perpustakaan khusus buku-buku 'umum', walau sebenarnya rumahnya ini sendiri pun bisa dibilang sebagai perpustakaan raksasa, mengingat rumah ini juga menyandang status sebagai 'Tempat khusus penyimpanan data-data dan Arsip Kota'. Dia juga mau dengan sabar dan pelan-pelan menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang selalu aku muntahkan dengan tidak-tahu-dirinya tiap waktu. Yang sebenarnya, tidak akan berujung menjadi seperti ini, jika saja dua hari yang lalu Gabriel tidak memberiku pertanyaan tiada akhir seperti sebuah lingkaran ini.

.

"_Kalau disuruh untuk memilih  
>antara mati kelaparan dan dehidrasi,<br>dengan bertahan hidup tapi dengan  
>mengonsumsi racun berjangka waktu<br>tidak terbatas, kau mau memilih  
>yang mana?"<em>

.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku kembali berdentum sakit, ketika kata-katanya itu kembali terdengar dan menggema di kepalaku. Tapi, aku hanya mampu mengeraskan rahangku untuk menahannya. Walau sebenarnya, itu hanya akan membuat denyutannya semakin terasa jelas. Namun, karena aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuh gelas air di depanku, karena adanya suara ini—entah dari mana atau suara milik siapa—yang selalu mengirimkan mantra-mantranya berbunyi; _"Semua yang ada di sini adalah racun. Racun yang mampu merenggut sisi kemanusiaanmu. Racun yang menanamkan virus. Tidak terkecuali obat penyembuh sakitmu itu."_

Dalam diam, dengan patuh aku mengangguk samar. Padahal aku tidak tahu pasti untuk apa aku melakukannya.

_Sialan…_ rutukku dalam hati, dan ku usap wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Seolah dengan melakukan hal tersebut, aku bisa turut menghapus kegelisahan ini. Namun sayangnya, pikiran terkelamku tidak mau enyah, dan secara terus-menerus mengingatkanku tentang sudah begitu banyak makanan pemberian Gabriel yang telah tercerna di dalam tubuhku ini, yang tidak bisa berhenti merengek untuk diberi kasih sayang karena stress yang berkecamuk. Karena saat ini, aku sadar betul, bahwa aku sedang berada di siklus tiada-akhir pula.

Aku akan hidup dengan mengonsumsi racun, dan dengan mengonsumsi racun ini lah yang membuatku jadi ingin untuk mati saja karena tidak tahan dengan ketidakpastian. Namun, aku pun juga tidak ingin mati karena racun. Dan sayangnya, aku terus mengonsumsi racun ini untuk bertahan hidup. Aku butuh makan untuk hidup, aku butuh air untuk hidup. Sama halnya seperti paru-paruku yang sudah cinta habis-habisan dengan oksigen. Dan ironisnya, teori ini lah yang telah mampu membuat kepalaku kumat lagi karena terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Jadi, lebih baik lupakan saja, walau sebenarnya tidak akan mungkin bisa.

_Aduh kepalaku… Pelan-pelan… satu-satu…_

Namun, di atas itu semua, sebenarnya yang terparah adalah; aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa.

Aku tidak mungkin menyalahkan Gabriel yang—entah secara sengaja atau betulan tidak sengaja—memberiku makanan-makanan lezat setiap hari dari dapurnya sebagai bentuk penunaian kewajibannya untuk menjagaku dan memastikan gizi serta kesehatanku tetap stabil karena janjinya kepada Yunho, yang ternyata sudah terkontaminasi bahan-bahan mentahnya dengan racun berjangka waktu tak-terhingga, bernama Dominy, sejak waktu silam. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir lebih mendalam lagi—_aduh, kepalaku_—sebenarnya secara tidak sadar aku sudah mengonsumsi racun licik ini sejak aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Jadi… menyalahkan Yunho yang bukannya sedari awal saja dia memberitahuku akan hal ini, rasanya juga tidak tepat. Apalagi sampai menyalahkan pihak Rumah Sakitnya.

Helaan napas berat berhasil lolos dari muluku, mencoba meringankan kepalaku yang sudah panas lewat hembusan tersebut. Tapi, tentu saja, itu sama sekali berhasil. Jadi, akhirnya setelah berjam-jam mengurung diri di kamar dengan hanya dapat terduduk kaku yang minim gerak, aku pun bangkit dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati karena was-was, takut kekakuan yang telah aku perbuat akan menimbulkan salah posisi urat jika langsung bergerak secara tiba-tiba dan terburu-buru.

Seiring bangkit, tanganku pun menjulur ke depan untuk meraih segelas air _Oxydive_ yang sedari tadi hanya kupandangi saja di hadapanku. Dan seolah tidak pernah mengetahui tentang Dominy dan tektek-bengeknya, kuseruput dengan perlahan dan khidmat segelas air itu. Kedua kakiku pun ternyata juga seolah mengerti, dengan perlahan membawa tubuhku sebagai salah satu bentuk koalisi tanpa kata karena memahami betapa sedang berkabutnya kepalaku saat ini, berjalan berkeliling kamar. Dan di tengah kabut kelam, kepalaku tiada henti mengulang-ulang pembicaraan antara aku dan Gabriel beberapa hari ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Shielding Heroic Outcast off/on The Throne._ Atau yang bisa disingkat dengan; SHOOT. Alias, ini adalah topik utama dari pembicaraan antara aku dan Gabriel yang mengubah pertanyaan dariku berupa 'kenapa' menjadi rentetan 'APA' dan 'HAH' meledak-ledak, setelah mendapat jawaban penjelasan dari Gabriel. Dan diakhiri bukan dengan komentar 'oh' sederhana belaka. Namun, keheningan tiada batas karena aku tidak mampu merespon bagaimana lagi.

Racun yang telah diungkit oleh Gabriel yang bernama Dominy ini, pada dasarnya bukanlah jenis racun cair yang menjijikan dan berbau tidak sedap, maupun berupa gas beracun. Dominy sama sekali bukan racun yang bentuknya bisa dibayangkan, karena racun yang satu ini adalah racun yang telah bermutasi dengan kekebalan tidak terkira, sehingga wujud dan tektek-bengeknya agak sulit untuk bisa dijelaskan. Namun, aku akan mencoba menguraikannya satu persatu, secara perlahan, agar kepalaku tidak terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

Dominy diberi nama 'Dominy', bukan berarti karena penemunya bernama Dominy. Namun, entah dari bahasa mana, Dominy berarti _'belonging to God'. _Dari Tuhan. Banyak masyarakat yang percaya kalau racun ini memang semacam ganjaran yang dititiskan oleh Tuhan kepada Negeri ini. Karena sebenarnya, dulu sekali, sebelum ada ditemukannya Dominy, rakyat Negara Mittirim yang terlalu terbuai dengan teknologi, serta kemampuan berpikir mereka yang memang patut dipertanyakan kejeniusannya berasal dari mana, suka berbuat seenaknya saja. Tidak pernah bisa puas, dan sekalinya sudah berhasil, dicampakkannya begitu saja untuk mencari yang lebih canggih lagi. Sifat alamiah manusia memang seperti itu, begitu kata Gabriel dengan tampang murung. Dan jika saja aku tidak amnesia, mungkin aku akan ikut-ikutan sedih mendengarnnya mengingat aku pun juga manusia, bukannya malah merasa… jijik. Atau… yah, oke, mungkin 'jijik' itu terlalu kasar. Lebih baik jika aku menyebutnya dengan… 'heran berlebihan'.

Gabriel pun juga menceritakan tentang racun ini secara lebih mendetail. Yaitu, bagaimana rupanya jadi tidak bisa tertebak, karena sudah terlalu 'absurd' bentuknya jika di-_zoom_ dengan _Ta-Microscope_ hingga ke lensa terkecil paling mentok sekalipun. Karena, racun ini sesungguhnya berupa campuran segala macam limbah kimia yang bergabung membentuk sebuah endapan, akibat dari tidak bisa diurai oleh bakteri karena terlalu beracun. Lalu, limbah-limbah ini pun lama-lama menyesuaikan diri denga lingkungan, dan lama-lama dia pun mulai bersikap 'ramah' dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Dominy menyambut dengan baik semua mikro-organisme yang hidup maupun mati, sehingga dirinya ini mampu mendirikan kerajaan besar, gabungan virus dan bakteri yang… baiklah, cukup sampai di situ saja. Terlalu menggelikan dan menjijikan untuk bisa dibayangkan.

Oh, iya. Tapi, mau seberacun-mematikan seperti itu sekalipun, ternyata Dominy juga memiliki fungsi mengherankan yang berlainan dari embel-embel 'racun' yang disandangnya, loh. Diam-diam, lewat kerajaan besar tak kasat matanya, dan berkat limbah-limbah jenis baru yang bertambah pula bergabung dengannya, maka Dominy pun melahirkan spesies 'hidup' yang juga baru. Spesies hidup yang bisa berjalan, berlari, bersuara, melolong, menangis, dan berakal. Nyaris sama seperti manusia. Namun bedanya, mereka tidak punya perasaan. Ini lah, yang selanjutnya dijelaskan sebagai 'induk penyambung parasit'.

Orang-orang bagian Utara (tempat pertama yang diserang beberapa tahun silam) menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Kakusu', yang berarti 'sembunyi'. Entah maksudnya memang diberi nama begitu sebagai tanda peringatan saja kepada orang-orang untuk segera pergi bersembunyi jika mulai terasa kehadiran makhluk-makhluk ini, yang sebenarnya nyaris mustahil untuk bisa melacak keberadaannya—atau karena ini pula lah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa mereka menyebut makhluk-makhluk ini seperti itu, karena mereka itu bagaikan kabut yang tidak bisa digenggam. Sehingga, kini mereka lebih terkenal dengan nama _'N__évoa__'_ di kalangan masyarakat; yang berarti kabut.

Nevoa, sebenarnya hanyalah monster dengan bentuk monoton. Begitu kata Gabriel, karena berhubung aku belum pernah melihatnya jadi aku hanya manggut-manggut saja seraya mencoba membayangkan bagaimana rupa 'monoton' yang dimaksud Gabriel ini. Monoton berarti membosankan, atau standar. Tapi, ketika aku meminta Gabriel untuk menunjukkan kepadaku rupanya lewat foto atau gambar, yang aku dapatkan—secara mengagetkannya—ternyata Nevoa memiliki bentuk seperti…

.

.

.

"Itu…" aku mengerjap beberapa kali menatap si hologram melayang berwarna biru yang kini telah berganti gambarnya menjadi sosok kelabu yang sama sekali tidak semonoton yang dikatakan. "Eehh…"

"Tampak familiar, ya?" Gabriel menyambar sebelum sempat aku menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kelinglunganku terhadap adanya perasaan aneh yang tahu-tahu muncul. Jadi, aku hanya dapat mengangguk lega.

"Yah… tentu saja mereka tampak familiar bagimu, seperti kataku tadi. Monoton. Mereka ini tipe robot yang monoton. Pernah dengar kata 'robot' sebelumnya?" Butuh beberapa jeda cukup lama bagiku untuk menimbang-nimbang akan hal itu. _Robot?_ Kata yang aneh. Tapi yang lebih anehnya lagi, rasa-rasanya… kata itu sangat familiar di benakku. "Nah, kalau memang tidak bisa mengingat, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau beginilah yang termasuk dalam kategori robot. Pada umumnya, robot terbuat dari besi keras. Dan Nevoa-nevoa ini juga demikian. Dan pada dasarnya, robot tidak bisa merakit diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali jika mereka—ehm, oh iya. M-maaf. Aku lupa kalau mereka ini ternyata memiliki 'akal'—yang menurut tebakan para peneliti, akal mereka ini seperti berupa… _Processor? _Yah, kurang lebih begitu. _Processor_ super canggih yang kecerdasannya nyaris setara dengan akal manusia. Tapi itu baru tebakan, sebenarnya. Karena sejujurnya… kami belum pernah berhasil menangkap satu dari mereka untuk bisa diteliti hingga bagian terdalam, yaitu isi-isi dari tubuh mereka. Karena…" Gabriel berdeham, dan aku bisa melihat lewat sudut ekor mataku kalau kakinya bergoyang-goyang samar. Dia tampak gelisah dan bingung. "…Karena?" pancingku.

"Karena Nevoa benar-benar seperti kabut. Dan kabut ini akan membusukkan siapapun yang berani atau bahkan tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Mengubah daging-daging manusia milik kita menjadi prototipe robot seperti yang menempel di sekujur tubuh mereka. Itu lah yang kami sebut dengan 'parasit'. Parasit yang tumbuh akibat gesekan… kimiawi? Antara Dominy yang telah lama mengendap di dalam tubuh kita karena selalu kita konsumsi, dengan… entahlah… anggota tubuh mereka? Pokoknya, kalau tubuh kita luka karena terkena apapun dari bagian tubuh mereka, akan mengubah luka itu menjadi prototipe besi."

Tanpa sadar aku menahan napasku. "Gesekan… kimiawi?" tanyaku hati-hati. Terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk membuat kinerja otakku jadi melemah. Dan aku harus benar-benar dengan sangat hati-hati menyaringnya agar kepalaku tidak kumat.

"Eeehh, agak sulit menjelaskannya—ah, tunggu! Aku tahu. Contohnya, kau menjadi seorang prajurit seperti Yun—_ehm,_ Prajurit Yu. Lalu pergi ke luar untuk… istilahnya 'mencaritahu' tentang mereka. Penasaran. Dan tahu-tahu secara mendadak, kau tertembak, dan penembakmu itu ternyata Nevoa yang tidak kau waspadai sebelumnya. Nah, peluru itu akan tertanam menjadi prototipe mengikuti volume kedalaman luka yang telah diakibatkannya pada anggota tubuhmu yang tertembak itu. Apa penjelasanku agak membingungkan?"

"Jadi… jadi… peluru itu semacam… alat tanam? Peluru itu… _hidup?"_

Mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, Gabriel langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengerutkan keningnya seraya menutup kedua matanya. "Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga, sih. Pisau, pedang, dan alat-alat tajam senjata milik mereka juga bisa. Seperti… ah, begini saja deh. Misalnya saja, pisau ini mengiris jariku secara melintang. Nah, lintas lintangan itu yang awalnya berdarah perlahan akan berubah menjadi serbuk-serbuk besi yang… lama-lama akan menyatu, mengeras, dan akhirnya tersumbat dengan besi yang sudah mengeras itu." Gabriel menjelaskan dengan tenangnya. Seolah hal semacam itu sama mudahnya seperti menyuapkan bubur begitu saja yang bisa langsung ditelan oleh orang yang menerimanya. Namun nyatanya?

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk (yang ke sekian kalinya) ber-'hah'-ria karena, jujur, aku tidak terlalu bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya. Tiba-tiba ada besi yang muncul begitu saja dari serat-serat daging di dalam tubuh? _Lalu? Setelahnya bagaimana lagi?_ Ketika baru saja aku ingin menanyakan hal itu, Gabriel sudah langsung menyambar dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ditahan. Mungkin puas melihatku yang kebingungan, atau mungkin juga dia sudah kebal dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Ah, terserah lah. "Bingung, ya? Nah… sayang sekali—_eehh,_ bukan 'sayang sekali' juga, sih, sebenarnya—tapi, berhubung aku juga belum pernah merasakannya—dan jangan sampai itu terjadi, Amin—jadi, aku juga tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana." Gabriel menutup deklarasinya dengan gedikkan bahu sekilas. Namun, tidak ada jeda lima detik setelahnya, dia sudah kembali memberikan deklarasi baru kepadaku. "Tapi aku pernah bertanya kepada salah satu orang yang pernah merasakannya. Dan menurutnya… pada awalnya, berhubung belum 'terbiasa', rasanya seperti ada bekas luka yang mengganjal secara jangka panjang waktunya. Seperti ada makanan yang menyangkut di sela-sela gigi, tapi bedanya ini di daging. Di bekas luka itu."

Seperti terhembus angin, kata-katanya barusan langsung meluncur dan menembus jiwaku, seolah aku pernah merasakan hal-hal yang ia katakan itu. Berbagai ragam perasaan janggal yang 'rasanya' pernah aku rasakan, timbul satu per satu. Menciptakan sensasi aneh yang membuatku jadi merinding. _Makanan yang menyangkut di gigi…_ refleks lidahku bergerak dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, meraba permukaan seluruh gigiku. Mencari-cari, apakah ada rasa aneh yang sempat melintas sekilas di pikiranku, yang saat ini terasa di rongga mulutku? Kurasa tidak ada. Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan juga, rasanya ada. Atau… _pernah _ada. Lalu… luka. Luka segar. Luka terbuka akibat tersayat benda tajam. Aku tidak mungkin langsung meraba seluruh tubuhku untuk mencari tahu, kan? Jadi… sudahlah.

Robot yang seharusnya berstatus sebagai benda mati, telah menjelma menjadi makhluk berakal tak berperasaan. Sosoknya bahkan nyaris mirip seperti manusia, hanya saja dengan baju zirah yang terlihat canggih. Dengan warna kelam yang membantu menguntungkan perannya sebagai 'hantu pemburu'. Seluruh tubuhnya bersih tanpa karat, seolah dirawat entah oleh siapa atau apa selama bertahun-tahun. Semakin lama jumlahnya juga semakin banyak. Tingginya dan beratnya beragam; ada yang tingginya dua kali tinggi manusia normal, atau bahkan seperti anak kecil—nah, yang seperti anak kecil ini lah yang paling menyusahkan, karena super lincah dan gesit gerakannya. Nyaris tidak bisa diprediksi pola bergerak dan menyerangnya, jadi, jika bertemu dengan yang satu ini biasanya para prajurit akan langsung mengeluarkan _Garnala_—semacam granat pemancar laser pemotong ke segala arah, setelah mengamankan diri cukup tinggi di udara dengan menggunakan Velo—silet raksasa panjang tanpa gagang yang kukatakan sebelumnya seperti yang menempel di punggung Yunho. Panjangnya nyaris sejajar setengah tubuhnya atau lebih, dengan lebar rata-rata 10-14 senti. Digunakan untuk mengambang di udara dalam waktu pendek, didorong oleh gas helium dari 'gagang-hitam-berbentuk-perpaduan-palu-dengan-senter' untuk sekali pakai. Sanggup menahan bobot berat sampai 600 kilo di udara selama lima sampai sepuluh menit. Jadi, kalau masih di bawah 100 kilo bisa bertahan di udara selama setengah jam-an.

Gabriel bercerita bahwa, ketika mengetes inovasi itu pertama kalinya, nyaris semua prajurit berbondong-bondong datang ke tempat landas percobaan, dan tumpang-tindih beridiri di atasnya, sehingga membentuk piramid belasan orang yang saling berpegangan dan sahut-sahutan 'jangan lepaskan aku!', atau 'jangan gerak-gerak begitu!', atau 'aduh mati aku mati aku sebentar lagi aku akan jatuh dan akan mati, dan kalian semua juga akan ikut mati bersamaku.'—atau ada juga yang bersuara menantang 'sebentar lagi pisau setipis itu bakal patah. Berani jamin, deh.'.

Namun, di antara begitu banyaknya orang-orang, hanya satu prajurit saja—namanya Donghae, yang saat itu tengah memandang dari baris ke tiga dari atas piramid itu, bertanya kepada salah satu pelatih kami dari lima pelatih, yang saat itu mengelilingi piramid-orang tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga; "Jadi… sebenarnya kita sedang apa sih?"

"Aku serius." Gabriel tersenyum lebar ketika melihat aku tersenyum menahan kekeh ketika mendengar hal itu. "Lee Donghae namanya. Prajurit Hae. Salah satu rekan kerjanya Yu. Orang paling polos. Naifnya ampun, deh." Sahut Gabriel seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebentar. Bagaimana caranya mereka… bisa saling menahan tubuh rekan-rekan mereka yang berdiri di atas mereka? Yang paling bawah siapa? Yang paling atas siapa? Memangnya tidak berat menahan dua sampai tiga orang begitu? Lalu, akhirnya bagaimana? Velo-nya patah, tidak?" tanyaku berondongan, yang langsung membuat Gabriel langsung mengusap wajahnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, sebenarnya, untuk bom-waktu-kesabaran milik Gabriel hangus dan dia akan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku karena lelah ditanyai beruntun demikian. Tapi, untuk saat ini Gabriel masih punya cukup kesabaran untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku yang kalap itu. "Mereka-mereka ini tentu saja adalah prajurit-prajurit terbaik lulusan dari sekolah khusus… bocah. Aduh, rasanya tidak nyaman berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki nama. Maaf-maaf saja, ya, nak. Tolong jangan dimasukan ke dalam hati. Tapi… bagaimana kalau kita tentukan namamu sekarang? Kau mau nama yang seperti apa?"

Aku sontak langsung bungkam ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Gabriel benar. Nama ternyata cukup penting sebagai tanda pengenal, walau aku sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dipanggil 'bocah' oleh Yunho selama aku tinggal bersamanya, jadi tidak terlalu memusingkan tentang hal itu. Toh, aku juga sedang amnesia. Tapi Gabriel ini lain persoalan. Rasanya akan sangat janggal anonim sepertiku berada di sekitar laki-laki formal seperti dia. Formal dan memiliki status resmi. Atau… yah, setidaknya dia punya nama untuk bisa dipanggil. Gabriel Vierxant nama yang cukup unik walaupun ribet. Kalau Jung Yunho… nama yang bagus juga. Ah, lebih baik aku menentukan nama yang simpel dan mudah diingat saja.

"Apa kau punya buku kumpulan nama yang bagus untuk memanduku?" tanyaku pelan, ragu. Namun lima menit kemudian, aku pun sudah dijejali tiga buku yang tebalnya nyaris selebar telapak tanganku. Buku khusus nama-nama dan arti-artinya dari berbagai bahasa, dan warisan nenek moyang. Diantarkan oleh dua pelayan Gabriel. Seraya bersiul dan membuka-buka lembar demi lembar dari buku pertama; _Rangkuman Nama Theologi lengkap bersama maknanya—_aku berkelakar, "Apa namamu juga berasal dari sini, Gabriel-ssi?" tanyaku. Dan aku langsung terhenti karena merasa aneh sendiri sudah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-ssi' seperti Yunho karena kebiasaan. Apalagi sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa pula artinya itu. Jadi, cepat-cepat aku menambahkan. "Maaf, ngomong-ngomong 'ssi' itu artinya apa, ya? Yunho-ssi memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu. Kau tidak keberatan, kan, ku panggil begitu juga?"

Gabriel mendengus tertawa, "Itu embel-embel yang digunakan untuk memanggil orang yang… lebih tua, mungkin? Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti akan hal itu, karena Yunho tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal itu secara mendetail sebelumnya. Selama ini dia hanya lebih sering memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'—yang berarti kakak laki-laki. Atau sekadar nama belaka, karena aku tidak merasa seformal itu. Lagipula, kata-kata itu terdengar aneh di telingaku karena tempat asal kami berbeda, seperti ras kami yang juga berbeda. Kulit Yunho putih seperti tepung begitu, sedangkan kulitku ini seperti buah yang namanya sawo. Dan tebakanku, kurasa kau berasal dari kampung halaman yang sama seperti Yunho. Struktur dasar wajah kalian terlihat mirip." Seiring Gabriel berkata panjang lebar demikian, mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah nama. Gabriel—atau _Jibril_; adalah salah satu nama malaikat yang berarti 'pembawa pesan'. Sontak aku mengangkat kepala dengan tersenyum tanpa alasan, lalu menatap laki-laki dihadapanku lekat-lekat. "'Pembawa pesan' adalah arti namamu?" tanyaku.

"Oh, kau menemukannya?" kali ini Gabriel terbahak seraya mengangguk sekali. "Yah… itu berasal dari nama Malaikat dari kitab sebuah Agama. Nama lainku itu 'Jibril'. Dongeng kuno, begitu kakekku mengatakannya. Padahal nama itu adalah pengikatku sekarang hingga selamanya." Jelasnya, dan aku pun kembali mengubur diri ke buku. "Itu memang nama yang cukup bagus, kok. Apa orangtuamu yang memberikannya?" tanyaku hati-hati. Diam-diam mencaritahu apakah ada nama 'Vierxant' di buku ini juga. Gabriel berdeham setelah puas terkekeh, "Gabriel-nya pemberian Ibuku, kalau Vierxant itu warisan dari pamanku, kakak laki-laki ibu." Jawabnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk, dan langsung merinding ketika entah kenapa sempat terlintas sekilas untuk mengambil salah satu nama milik Yunho untuk dijadikan nama keduaku. Buru-buru aku menggeleng untuk menghilangkan benakku tersebut. "Kalau Vierxant, artinya apa?" tanyaku akhirnya, setelah lelah memeriksa Bab pertama buku di hadapanku yang tebalnya sudah mencapai dua ratus halaman lebih. Jadi, tanpa menyelesaikannya hingga halaman terakhir, aku pun mulai membuka buku kedua. _Nama baptis dari A sampai Z dengan makna dan arti._

"Sejujurnya, itu hanyalah lelucon saja. Pamanku itu orangnya suka bercanda. Saat ditanya ibuku, apakah mau memberinama untukku, paman malah langsung melengos ke luar jendela. Terdiam beberapa saat, lalu bergumam. 'Vierxant. Coba bayangkan, ada Jibril yang tiba-tiba muncul, mengetuk jendela rumah kita, dan berkata kalau dia baru saja gajian. Dan dia tumpahkan segunung koin emas untuk kita, lalu menghilang lagi entah kemana.' Ibuku langsung geleng-geleng kepala dan dengan bercanda juga ia setuju dengan nama itu." Gabriel menutup ceritanya dengan dahi berkerut, lalu dengan jeda singkat sesudahnya, dia menambahkan. "Oh, ya. Pamanku bilang kalau sebuah nama yang memiliki huruf x-nya itu adalah nama yang keren." Ringisnya, menandakan bahwa itu benar-benar konyol. Tapi berlainan dari reaksiku ketika mendengarnya. Sontak ku tutup buku di hadapanku dan kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah Gabriel—yang langsung terlonjak kaget. "Baik, aku sudah tahu nama yang bagus untukku." Demikian aku mengumumkan.

"…dan namamu sekarang berarti adalah…?" balas Gabriel hati-hati. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Mungkin gara-gara aku terlalu tiba-tiba bergerak tadi. Dan untuk menutupi rasa tidak enakku akan hal itu, aku pun membuka mulut untuk bersuara. "Jaxon, dengan huruf x."

Kulihat adanya perubahan air muka dari Gabriel yang langsung kelam. Ekspresinya datar, dan dia seolah sudah siap untuk menyemprotku. Tapi kenyataannya, dia malah berkata dengan tenang. "Ayolah, candaanmu benar-benar garing."

"Eh?" aku terbelalak, "Aku… maaf, aku serius, ya. Ini… aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk meledekmu, atau meledek namamu, atau meledek ide pamanmu. Tapi—"

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Apa kau mau mencangkul nama 'Jackson' sebagai namamu, dan hanya dibedakan dengan huruf x-nya saja? Mentang-mentang dia telah menyelamatkanmu?" Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu sensitif, tapi kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Gabriel rasanya seperti memiliki unsur menuduh atau apa lah. Jadi, aku hanya dapat bungkam menatapnya tajam. Dan Gabriel langsung mengernyit setelahnya. "Apa aku salah?" tanyanya.

Refleks, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain walaupun sebenarnya agak aneh juga jadinya. "Tidak. Tebakanmu benar. Tapi jangan pakai nada tidak mengenakan seperti menuduh begitu, dong." Balasku.

Aku bisa melihat lewat ekor mataku, bahwa Gabriel tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku setelah aku berkata demikian. "Oh… eeh, maaf… aku sama sekali tidak—"

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Lupakan saja." Aku menyambar cepat sebelum sempat Gabriel menyelesaikan kalimat niat-meminta-maaf-nya. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak salah. Tapi, kalau terburu-buru seperti itu jadinya seolah aku masih menyalahkannya. Refleks yang benar-benar jelek. Baiklah, bagaimana jika pergi dulu dari sini untuk sementara? Ini terlalu canggung. "A…ku rasa di buku yang ini tidak ada nama yang cukup menarik bagiku. Jadi… permisi, aku mau mengembalikannya. Aku akan segera kembali." Gumamku seraya bangkit dari duduk, dengan buku Rangkuman Nama Theologi apalah terkekap di salah satu lenganku. Aku tahu, sebenarnya tindakan ini benar-benar tidak perlu, karena Gabriel bisa saja memanggilkan pelayannya untuk melayaniku mengembalikannya. Tapi, kurasa dia memahami gelagatku atau niatanku yang sebenarnya, karena dia tetap berdiam diri membiarkanku begitu saja. Namun, ketika sudah dekat dengan pintu, kudengar dia menyahutkan sebuah nama.

"…Max."

Entah kenapa, padahal aku tidak tahu dia sedang memanggil siapa tapi, ketika mendengarnya aku langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh sedikit. "Bagaimana dengan 'Max'?" Ku lihat Gabriel tersenyum ke arahku seiring ia tahu-tahu bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju ke arahku dengan perlahan dan ringan.

"Kependekan dari… hmm, Maximum? Maxime? Maxie? Maxon?" Gabriel terkekeh, "Yang penting ada huruf x-nya, kan?" tanyanya seraya menepuk bahuku ketika sudah berada cukup dekat untuk bisa berdiri sejajar. Dan sekali lagi, dengan perbedaan tinggi yang amat sangat terlihat kentara, kami jadi terlihat seperti jari manis dan jari kelingking. Aku lah si jari manis. Bahkan nyaris menjadi jari tengah.

Aku memberinya jeda hening untuk beberapa saat, seraya (berpura-pura) menampakkan ekspresi menimbang-nimbang akan ide itu. "Oke," jawabku akhirnya. Gabriel tersenyum cerah. "Maxime sepertinya lumayan." Tambahku.

"Yunho pasti akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Shim'. Dia sering mengeluhkan huruf x, alasannya karena tidak cocok dengan lidahnya. Orang-orang berkulit putih porselen seperti dia juga seperti itu. Prajurit Hae, Prajurit Jay, Prajurit Won, Prajurit Zhou… di sini banyak yang seperti dia—bukan maksudku rasis atau bagaimana, ya." Celoteh Gabriel riang. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk seraya ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Dan tanpa sadar, kedua kaki kami telah membawa kami meninggalkan ruang makan, menembus ke sebuah ruangan yang seluruhnya terselimuti kaca dengan hanya ada beragam macam tanaman di sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat seolah berkilau karena pantulan sinar matahari dari penuhnya selimut kaca di atas kami. Dan seperti biasa, seolah Gabriel bisa membaca pikiranku dia sudah bersuara duluan untuk memberitahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku; saat ini, kita sedang berada di ruangan apa?

"Ini namanya Rumah Kaca. Khusus untuk menanam tanaman-tanaman obat-obatan. Nah, Max… kau lihat yang daunnya berbentuk jari-jari itu? jumlah 'jarinya' ada tujuh. Itu namanya Kannabis. Atau, nama yang lebih sering digunakan itu Marijuana. Ganja juga bisa. Gunanya itu… sebagai obat penumpul rasa sakit, kalau tidak salah. Tanaman ini amat, sangat berbahaya bila digunakan dengan dosis seenaknya." Gabriel sang sejarawan, setelah memasuki Rumah Kaca langsung menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda pelajar yang sangat tertarik dengan semua flora yang ada di dalam Rumah Kaca yang berukuran sekiranya 5x7 meter persegi ini. Dia menebarkan pandangannya ke penjuru, seolah tengah menebarkan air bagi para tanaman yang nyaris mati kekeringan. Berbinar jernih, dan keseriusan penuh kehati-hatian; takut tidak merata menebar airnya.

"Korban yang tertanami parasit oleh Nevoa akan segera diberi obat dengan kandungan tanaman ini untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang… katanya tidak tertahankan. Jadi, kami menyediakan persediaan Kannabis yang cukup banyak—yang dibiakkan di tangan orang yang dipercaya pemerintah tentunya."

"Apa prajurit seperti Yunho-ssi diberikan tanggung jawab seperti ini juga?" tanyaku seraya mengamati tanaman berjari-tujuh di hadapanku kini, tanpa repot-repot mengawasi Gabriel yang kini tengah memeriksa 'keadaan daun dan tanah' semua peliharaaannya ke sekeliling. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan tanaman-tanaman ini, namun aku langsung tertegun ketika mendengar 'penderitaan' yang akan dirasakan korban Nevoa ketika ditanami parasit. Bertanya-tanya, sehebat itukah kemampuan daun berjari-tujuh ini, hingga dapat menumpulkan rasa sakit 'tidak tertahankan'? dan ngomong-ngomong… kira-kira rasanya tertanami parasit itu seperti apa, ya?

"Bukan dalam bentuk kebun seperti ini. Tapi satu gudang salep Kannabis." Jawab Gabriel seraya mengangguk mantap. Kedua alisku sontak terangkat ketika mendengarnya. Masalahnya, selama tinggal tiga hari di rumah Yunho, tidak pernah aku menemukan adanya tanda-tanda pintu yang terlihat 'khusus' untuk menyimpan segudang obat salep Kannabis. Atau… mungkin nalarku saja yang kurang peka. Ditambah lagi aku masih terjebak kebingungan dengan amnesia yang menyusahkan.

"Semua prajurit memiliki hak istimewa akan hal itu. Prajurit-prajurit terbaik yang memang sudah memiliki izin terjun langsung ke lapangan—entah untuk berjaga-jaga di gerbang, atau untuk mengawal para pedagang dan investor dari luar kota atau luar Negeri. Apalagi bagi prajurit yang tugasnya untuk meneliti Nevoa secara langsung di pelosok." Jelas Gabriel seraya memandang ke luar Rumah Kaca. Pandangannya terlihat kosong karena tengah menerawang.

"Kalau Yunho-ssi? Dia kerjanya apa?" tanyaku, seraya mengikuti arah pandang Gabriel—dan malah mendapati gedung-gedung tinggi yang terlihat agak mungil karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh, yaitu pasti milik pusat kota. Ada jeda hening tercipta, seolah kami berdua sama-sama terhipnotis dengan pemandangan sederhana itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Gabriel pikirkan, tapi aku terdiam karena sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Eeh, dia… multifungsi. Karena Yunho itu sebenarnya adalah prajurit yang masuk peringkat top lima besar yang nilainya sempurna. Tinggal tergantung dia mau bertugas di mana. Tapi kalau tadi itu… dia…" Gabriel terdiam, meninggalkan kalimatnya menggantung. Aku refleks menoleh ke arahnya karena merasa gelagatnya tiba-tiba berubah aneh begitu, dan aku mendapati adanya ekspresi aneh pada dirinya. Wajahnya mendadak memucat, dan dia meraba-raba dahinya dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. "Gabriel-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ya. Pasti begitu. Tentu saja. Dia itu memang seperti itu sifatnya." Sebuah racauan aneh tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Gabriel setelah mengacuhkanku yang tertelan kebingungan melihat tingkahnya tersebut. Lalu, tahu-tahu dia mengusap wajahnya seraya meloloskan helaan napas keras. Dan sedetik kemudian, entah kenapa rautnya kembali normal lagi, menatapku dengan agak kesulitan memfokuskan pandangan. "Maaf, sampai di mana kita tadi?" tanyanya dengan senyum canggung.

"…Yunho-ssi." Jawabku setengah hati karena tidak rela dengan pergantian topik barusan. Jadi, secara terselubung aku memancingnya untuk tetap membahas Yunho. "Hari ini dia bertugas sebagai apa?"

"Wah… kalau yang satu itu, hanya dia dan departemen _SHOOT_ saja yang boleh tahu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjawabnya." Gabriel menyahut dengan nada yang terdengar terlalu normal. Terlalu… monoton, yang sanggup menggelitik kecurigaanku untuk bangun. Tapi, kurasa akan lebih mencurigakan jika aku mendesaknya, jadi aku pun membalasnya dengan anggukan pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku tentang departemen _SHOOT."_

Aku bisa mendengar adanya helaan napas halus keluar bersamaan dengan penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Gabriel. "Iya, SHOOT. Singkatannya itu _Shielding Heroic Outcast Off or On The throne._ Departemen ini mirip seperti… sekolah. Mendidik pemuda-pemudi dari umur delapan belas tahun untuk menjadi prajurit. Jadi… setelah tamat sekolah umum, langsung masuk. Sifatnya bisa di bilang tidak terlalu wajib, tapi kalau memang sanggup jiwa raga, ya, wajib ikut." Setelah selesai menjelaskan secara umum, kulihat Gabriel mengayunkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan dengan pelan. Dia terlihat gelisah.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga seorang prajurit? Atau… ehm, maaf, mantan?" tanyaku.

"Aku?" Gabriel menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi kaget yang agak terlalu dilebih-lebihkan untuk ukuran 'keheranan'. "Aku sudah keburu dijebloskan ke sekolah administrasi karena ayahku. Dia anggota Judikasi, sih. Di situ adalah tempat kumpulan orang-orang yang mengurus tentang data-data penduduk." Jawab Gabriel dengan gedikan bahu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, tahu-tahu matanya melebar. "Hey, apa Yunho pernah memberitahukanmu kalau kau harus melapor kepada pemerintah, untuk setidaknya mencaritahu tentang asal-usul siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanyanya. Dan gerakan menggeleng secara teratur dari kepalaku telah menjawabnya. "Sebenarnya Yunho-ssi hanya mengatakan kalau data diriku memang sedang dicaritahu. Tapi… aku tidak sampai harus pergi ke tempat resminya untuk tanya ini-itu. Aku malahan dibawa ke sini jadinya." Tuturku.

"Eeh… ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kau berada di sini? Hitung dari sejak kau ditemukan oleh Jackson." Tangan Gabriel bergerak-gerak dengan jari telunjuk terancung ke atas, mengingatkanku pada sosok figur seseorang yang tengah mengajari sesuatu kepada seorang anak, dan aku lah anak tersebut. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengingat sosok siapakah itu.

"Kira-kira… mau dua bulan, sepertinya. Kata dokter yang merawatku, Andy dan Eric, operasi untuk meloloskanku dari kematian berlangsung selama nyaris sebulan penuh. Sisanya aku koma setelah operasi. Dan… aku baru menetap di rumah Yunho selama tiga hari. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku malah diserahkan kepada Yunho, dan lupa juga untuk menanyakan akan hal itu." jawabku seraya memegangi kepalaku yang tiba-tiba mulai terasa sakit akibat dari mencoba mengingat sosok kabur yang ada di bayanganku barusan.

Untuk kali ke dua, aku melihat wajah Gabriel kembali memucat. Tapi bedanya, kini tatapannya terfokus padaku, bukan lagi menerawang. Dan kurasa yang satu ini juga turut menular kepadaku kepucatannya.

"Begini, Max…" Gabriel memecah keheningan sementara yang memuakkan itu, "Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana kepadamu. Tapi… kalau sudah bulat dua bulan dan belum ketemu juga data dirimu, kemungkinan besarnya adalah… kau berasal dari luar Negara ini. Kau bisa berkemungkinan menjadi seorang _Outcast."_ Tutur Gabriel, seolah aku paham perkataannya itu.

"_Outcast?_ Apa lagi itu?" tanyaku yang mulai tidak tahan dengan kejutan-kejutan pemberiannya.

"_Outcast._ Orang luar. Penjelajah dari luar. Kau…" Gabriel mengatupkan mulutnya, dan memandangku dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menyelidik yang terlalu buru-buru. "…yah, sebenarnya tidak sejelas itu juga, sih, mendapat cap seorang _Outcast._ Malah nyatanya, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu siapa kah seorang _Outcast_ yang sebenarnya." Lanjut Gabriel dengan nada yang lebih ringan sekaligus mengesalkan.

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Tolong, jelaskan satu-satu. Pelan-pelan. Aku ini amnesia, ingat?" hardikku akhirnya. Peduli amat dia lebih tua dariku. Mana tahan aku diperlakukan secara meledak-ledak seperti ini terus. Tidak kah dia mengerti kalau aku ini seperti tubuh kosong karena tidak memiliki ingatan apapun? Lupa kah dia tentang betapa membingungkannya dunia ini ketika terhantam amnesia? Apalagi dunia aneh penuh racun, monster atau hantu atau apalah seperti ini. Aku bahkan meragukan bahwa dunia ini benar-benar ada atau tidak. Apa jangan-jangan aku sebenarnya masih dalam tidur panjang setelah operasiku yang sebenarnya, di dunia yang lebih masuk akal daripada dunia yang satu ini? Aduh, kepalaku jadi semakin sakit.

"Ah, ya… aku memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membuatmu bingung. Tapi masalahnya… aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang apa itu _Outcast_ di tempat umum begini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Gabriel langsung meringis ketika melihatku yang sedang kesulitan membuka mata karena kepalaku tiba-tiba kumat sakitnya. Dan walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali aku memarahinya, aku hanya bisa pasrah mendengar penuturannya barusan karena pikiranku kini hanyalah terpusat pada sakit kepalaku. Lagipula, kenapa dia bilang Rumah Kaca yang hanya berpenghuni dua orang dengan puluhan tanaman begini bisa-bisanya dibilang 'tempat umum' olehnya? Ini, kan, masih salah satu bagian dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Jadi… apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencaritahu akan hal itu? memangnya… kenapa tidak boleh diberitahu di sini?" tanyaku, berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol suaraku yang sudah mulai goyah.

Ku lihat Gabriel mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke arah lain, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab. "Itu… kau harus masuk dan bergabung di SHOOT untuk bisa mencaritahu sendiri. Itu benar-benar diluar kekuasaanku. Semua ini sama sekali tidak sesederhana yang kau kira."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Memang, Gab. Semua omong kosong ini bahkan sangat jauh dari konsep 'sederhana'.<em> Aku menghela napas berat. Kutatap lekat gelas kosong ke empat bekas _Oxydive_ di tanganku. Lalu, ku edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Tidak ada perabotan apa-apa selain tempat tidur, rak buku, dan set meja belajar. Itu artinya, tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di sini. Dan aku sadar, semakin lama aku berada di sini, aku akan semakin tertekan oleh ketidakpastian. Semua buku Gabriel di kamar khusus untukku ini sudah kulalap semua sebagai pembunuh waktu senggang, dan barulah aku berani menatap ke arah jam untuk mengetahui waktu. Dan rupanya aku baru berhasil menyusul waktu pada saat malam, karena sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam.

Ku memalingkan wajahku ke arah rak penuh buku yang sudah rapi, dan menarik napas. Di situ, terpenjara rahasia-rahasia yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Tentang sejarah Negara Mittirim, tentang awal mula munculnya Nevoa, tentang Dominy, tentang belum ada ditemukannya obat untuk mencangkok parasite dari tubuh korban Nevoa. Lalu, sebuah kesadaran tahu-tahu muncul dan menggelitikku sehingga aku mampu tertawa getir sekilas. Di dunia yang berteknologi sangat canggih begini, masih juga terpikirkan untuk membuat buku dari kertas? Lucu juga. Yah, semua hal yang ada di sini memang konyol.

_Ayolah Max,_ aku menegur diriku sendiri. Perlahan tubuhku terasa seperti menciut kecil karena putus asa, jadi aku pun langsung berjalan mendekati jendela dan membuka tirai gelapnya. Kutempelkan dahiku di kaca, dan ku pandang lekat-lekat pemandangan kota di depanku yang seluruhnya hitam gelap, dan hanya dihiasi titik-titik kecil dari lampu-lampu yang masih menyala dari rumah-rumah dan gedung-gedung, atau dari menara pemancar sinyal. Ku pejamkan mata dan membiarkan kata-kata Gabriel menggaung di kepalaku. Terapi penguatan mentalku.

_Mana yang lebih baik, hm? Terpenjara di sini dengan hanya ditemani rasa penasaran, atau berbaikan dengan rasa takutmu dan pergi ke luar untuk mencari jawabannya? _Aku mendengar gema itu jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku. Hati kecilku yang rupanya cukup kuat untuk bisa bersuara seteguh ini.

_Tapi, itu sama saja seperti melompat ke kolam yang dalam dengan kedua tangan yang terikat. Berhadapan dengan kabut… kau bisa membayangkannya, kan, Max?_ Aku membuka mata. Rupanya tidak hanya hati kecilku yang kuat. Rasa takutku pun juga sama tangguhnya.

"Ya, ya." gerutuku, tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

Walaupun aku tahu kalau kedua kubu ini sama kuatnya, tapi rupanya masih ada peran ke tiga dalam perdebatan ini. Dan peran yang satu ini berpihak pada hati kecilku. Karena peran yang satu ini tahu-tahu muncul, dan berkelakar.

_Tidak kah kau penasaran, Max?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[ <strong>_**Bersambung…**_** ]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's note]<strong>

Rasa penasaran selalu bisa mengalahkan perasaan apapun.

Sama halnya seperti kesabaran yang akan selalu kalah dari rasa bingung.

Tapi, kesabaran adalah kunci utamanya.

Jadi, kalau masih bingung sampe chap ini, sabar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast(s):**

Shim 'Max' Changmin 'TVXQ!'

Jung Yunho 'TVXQ!'

Andy 'Shinhwa'

Jackson 'Got7'

OCs

…and so much more.

—

**Genre(s):** _Sci-fi_

_Adventure_

_AU! (Alternate Universe)_

_Friendship_

_Family_

—

**WARNING!**

_No BL (BoysLove / BoyxBoy)_

_*cough*hanyabeberapaadeganintimyangcukupdekataja*cough*_

—

_Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh_:

anti-fapitalism's tumblr. text post.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 :**

Breathless

( _Listen: OneRepublic – If I lose myself_ )

—

Aku pergi ke Stadion SHOOT pada siang hari, setelah selesai mengurus administrasi pada pagi harinya dan aku kini resmi memiliki nama 'Maxime'. Kenapa aku menyebutnya 'stadion'? Yah, sebenarnya bukan aku yang mengatakannya, tapi Gab. Tapi, kalau kau berada di sini sekarang, ku rasa kau akan setuju tempat ini disebut sebagai stadion—kata ini terasa familiar bagiku. Tempat ini sangat, sangat _luas._

"Aku masih tidak percaya mereka mau menerima satu-nama milikmu itu begitu saja," Aku menoleh dengan ekspresi datar ketika perasaan kagumku terhancurkan oleh kekeh yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bersuara itu. Gab sedang menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu ketika menangkap kejengkelanku.

"Masih ada yang namanya 'Finnian' _saja_, kan, katamu?" gerutuku. Gabriel mengatupkan mulutnya dan tersenyum menyeringai; jelas dia masih geli.

"Tadinya aku ingin menambahkan nama marga 'Jung', berhubung kau bersama Yunho—tunggu, itu terdengar salah. Yah, maksudku… kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Aku memutar kedua mataku sebelum menancapkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya sebagai tanda _itu sudah cukup._ Namun Gabriel tidak perduli. "…atau, Hwang juga bagus. Itu marganya si Jackson." Tambahnya.

"Tapi itu kan untuk yang berkeluarga—oh ayolah, daftarkan saja aku." Gumamku pasrah, dan kurasa itu berhasil membuat Gabriel khilaf juga akhirnya. Dia langsung melambaikan tangan meminta maklum seraya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan mendahuluiku sebagai pemimpin. Kini, aku bisa menikmati pemandangan di sekelilingku lagi.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Max. Ditambah lagi kau sudah mempelajari cukup banyak buku-buku di rumahku. Jadi… kuharap kau berhasil melewati tes masuk nanti." Ujar Gabriel tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Tes masuk? Tes yang bagaimana?" entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit gugup.

Aku mendapati Gabriel mengangkat bahu, "Tiap tahunnya selalu berubah. Tidak pernah sama, dan itu selalu pasti." Aku tidak bisa menjaga mulutku untuk tidak menganga sedikit ketika mendengar hal itu.

"…memangnya, tidak ada semacam 'inti dari tes' atau semacamnya?" tanyaku, masih berusaha memancing.

"Hmm, berhubung ini adalah negara… militer, jika kau mau menyebutnya begitu, jadi sudah pasti yang di tes adalah kekuatan fisik, mental, dan strategi." Gabriel memperlambat jalannya, sebelum akhirnya menatapku dengan ekspresi yang membuat cemas. "Kau bukan orang yang sakit-sakitan, kan?"

"Loh, mana aku tahu!" semprotku refleks, kemudian buru-buru melihat ke sekeliling karena kaget dengan suaraku sendiri. Gabriel pun langsung menepuk dahinya keras-keras. "Ah ya! Maaf, maaf. Aku lupa kau amnesia."

…aku bisa saja tertawa mendengar keironisan yang ada dari kata-kata itu jika saja saat ini aku sedang tidak merasa gugup. "Jadi…?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Hmm, kasus yang sepertimu ini cukup jarang, sebenarnya. Hanya ada tiga orang luar sepertimu begini. Dan masalahnya… aku tidak terlalu mengenal sisanya selain kau." Gabriel terlihat murung, dan dia kembali berjalan seperti biasa lagi. "Mari persiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk dulu." Gumamnya.

Aku mengangguk setengah hati menanggapinya, kembali mengikutinya. Tak berapa lama kami pun sampai di sebuah kantor yang sepi. Saat masuk, kami berdua disambut oleh sebuah bilik yang di atasnya bertuliskan 'Administrasi pendaftaran'. Dan hanya ada satu orang di situ, yang dengan datar memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Zac Millin—panggilannya Zac—ketika melihatku, tapi langsung berubah ceria ketika berjabat tangan dengan Gab. Melihat hal itu, aku pun langsung angkat tangan dan mundur untuk membiarkan Gab mengurus segalanya.

"Aku punya anak baru untukmu—maksudku, untuk departemen ini." Ujar Gabriel. Zac menengadah ke arahku, kemudian mengangguk.

"Dia tinggi, badannya lumayan juga." Ujarnya pada Gab, kemudian tahu-tahu langsung berbicara sendiri. "Tapi bukan itu yang terlalu penting di sini, oke nak? Yang penting itu adalah isi kepalamu." Oke, dia berbicara padaku, tanpa berkedip, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pelipis kepalanya. Dan aku hanya dapat mengangguk saja, merasa aneh dipanggil dengan sebutan 'nak', padahal kalau dilihat-lihat umurku dan pengurus administrasi ini tidak terlalu jauh. Atau mungkin penampilannya memang sengaja dibuat menipu begitu.

"Karena di sini, tidak ada yang namanya ragu-ragu. Kita yang bunuh, atau mereka yang membunuh kita. Mengerti…Maxime?" tambahnya lagi. Dan dengan semeyakinkan mungkin, aku mengangguk mantap. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu bisa membuatnya bungkam. Dan nampaknya berhasil, karena kini dia kembali berbicara ke Gab; menanyakan apakah serius namaku hanyalah sekedar 'Maxime' saja.

Aku mundur teratur, dan memastikan berada cukup jauh karena muak untuk mendengarkan hal yang satu itu. Jadi, aku pun pergi untuk menunggu di depan pintu di luar kantor berukuran sedang itu.

Kembali aku memandangi apa yang ada di depan mata. Aula raksasa penuh orang berlalu-lalang, yang kebanyakan berpakaian rapi dan berseragam. Ada beberapa petugas keamanan di sana-sini juga, dan… hmm, yang mengherankannya, aku tidak melihat adanya satupun tanda-tanda prajurit SHOOT dengan Velo dipunggungnya, atau tanda berciri khas begitu yang menandakan 'aku ini prajurit SHOOT, loh' atau apalah.

'Stadion SHOOT' _tanpa_ adanya 'prajurit SHOOT' terlihat satu pun? Terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon garing.

Merasa bosan dengan pemandangan yang sama, dengan perlahan aku berjalan maju untuk melihat-lihat lebih banyak lagi. Namun, setelah aku merasa jarakku dengan kantor tadi sudah agak jauh, aku berhenti dan berputar untuk kembali lagi—karena jujur saja, tidak ada yang menarik juga di sepanjang mata memandang.

Tapi, ketika aku baru saja memutar badan sedikit, aku langsung membeku di tempat. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, ada sebuah lorong agak besar yang nampaknya adalah sebuah penghubung gedung satu ke gedung sebelah dengan dinding-dinding berupa jendela lebar-lebar hingga ke ujungnya. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, seberapa besar sesungguhnya tempat ini?

Karena penasaran, aku pun dengan senang hati turut mengikuti kakiku melangkah, yaitu memasuki daerah lorong itu. Tapi, ketika baru saja beberapa meter berada di dalamnya dan menoleh untuk melihat apa yang ada di luar jendela, aku terpaku.

Sebuah benda besar yang nampaknya terbuat dari logam atau apalah, berwarna putih keperakan dan berjendela kecil-kecil dengan tulisan 'Airlines' di sisi tubuhnya yang panjang, terlihat begitu familiar di benakku. Benda apa ini? Airline atau apalah itu, memiliki… 'sayap-sayap kaku' di sisi-sisinya, dengan warna yang sama. Apa benda ini untuk… untuk terbang? Kurasa benda ini bisa mengangkut banyak orang di dalamnya. Tapi, tunggu. Apa benda ini bahkan memang untuk mengangkut orang? Airlines… Airlines…

Aku tidak menyadari kalau ternyata kedua kakiku, tanpa seizinku, bergerak mundur begitu saja. Efek samping dari kepalaku yang tiba-tiba penat, bingung karena benda besar di hadapanku itu, serta kata 'Airlines', terasa begitu familiar. Tapi aku tidak bisa memanggil memori apapun tentang itu semua, sampai akhirnya punggungku tanpa sengaja menabrak sesuatu yang agak keras, dan dua buah tangan mencengkram kedua lenganku seolah menahanku untuk tetap berdiri seimbang.

"Halo, jangan bengong di tempat ramai begini, ya." ujar Gabriel dengan ekspresi memaklumi ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk meminta maaf—tapi tidak jadi. Aku mengangguk menanggapi, tapi buru-buru bertanya seraya menunjuk ke belakang punggungku. "Itu benda apa namanya?"

Gabriel menelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk bisa melihat apa yang kutunjuk, "Oh, itu pesawat. Azkart Airlines." Dia menyeringai ketika aku menoleh kembali untuk melihat benda besar bernama pesawat itu. Aku mengernyit ketika mendengar penjelasan kecil itu, karena _bahkan _kata 'pesawat' juga terasa begitu familiar untukku. Sial, untung sakit kepalaku tidak kambuh.

Benda sebesar itu di tempat ini? Sekali lagi aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar sesungguhnya keseluruhan ukuran stadion ini.

"Apa gunanya?" tanyaku yang nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Untuk terbang, tentu saja."

"Tolong jelaskan secara spesifik," aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

Gabriel menyeringai melihat responku, "Kita berpindah-pindah antar Negara menggunakan kendaraan itu. Pe-sa-wat. Tapi itu dulu." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gabriel menggedikkan bahu.

"Kenapa… apa sekarang sudah tidak dipakai lagi?" tanyaku heran.

Gabriel mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah aku cukup bisa dipercaya untuk bisa diberikan sebuah rahasia. Tapi akhirnya dia tetap mengatakannya juga. "Tidak lagi yang model seperti itu."

"Kenapa?" pancingku terus.

"Karena," Gabriel menghela napas, "Kata pemerintah, limbah dalam jenis apapun tetap saja dianggap limbah. Begitu juga bahan bakar untuk pesawat. Semenjak… yah, kau tahu. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah pesawat tempur bertenaga panas matahari. Semua di sini memanfaatkan energi matahari. Makanya tidak ada mobil, atau motor, atau kendaraan apapun—"

"Tunggu, mobil? Motor?" aku memotong penjelasan Gabriel cepat-cepat. Sekali lagi, kata-kata baru yang terdengar familiar.

Aku mengira Gab akan mengacuhkanku karena terlalu banyak tanya, tapi dia justru malah tersenyum ketika melihatku kebingungan setengah mati. Seraya menepuk bahuku, dia berujar. "Kita bicara sambil jalan pulang, ya? Mobil dan motor itu kendaraan juga. Tapi berhubung kini sudah ada Velo—bertenaga matahari juga—jadi kendaraan seperti itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan dengan sabar menyeimbangi kecepatan jalan Gabriel yang tahu-tahu menyusut menjadi sangat pelan dan santai. "Loh, bukannya Velo hanya khusus untuk prajurit saja?"

Gabriel mengangguk teratur, "Ya, dan kita—para masyarakat biasa, dengan senang hati berolahraga tiap hari dengan berjalan kaki ke mana-mana."

"Bagaimana dengan tempat-tempat yang jauh? Maksudku, yang benar-benar sangat jauh? Seperti… seperti…" aku melihat ke sekeliling, dan memelankan suaraku. Entah kenapa aku merasa ini akan terdengar sedikit… mengganggu. "Seperti ke luar kota, misalnya?"

Gabriel tidak langsung menjawab, dan aku jadi ragu. Apa suaraku tadi terlalu pelan sampai dia tidak mendengarnya? Atau, apakah dia diam-diam menyuruhku untuk diam karena telah menanyakan hal yang terlarang? Err, kurasa yang terakhir itu agak berlebihan. Karena tidak tahu harus apa, aku pun dengan sabar tetap menunggu selama sampai akhirnya Gab kembali bersuara. Suaranya terdengar lembut sekaligus tegas secara bersamaan, dan kudapati bahwa kini Gab sedang menerawang entah ke mana.

"Itu lah gunanya orang-orang seperti Prajurit Yu, Max."

Aku ingin berhenti mendampinginya berjalan begitu saja ketika mendengar hal itu, tapi dengan susah payah aku tetap berusaha terlihat tenang dan mengontrol emosiku agar tidak terlihat aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitar. Kemudian dengan hati-hati aku bertanya, "Kau… mau tidak, menjelaskan kepadaku tentang semuanya, nanti, kalau sudah sampai di rumahmu?"

Gab melirikku untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Dan setelahnya, kesepakatan untuk tidak berkata apapun lagi pun secara resmi berlangsung hingga kami benar-benar sudah berada di dalam rumah Gab yang sumpek, setengah jam kemudian.

…

"Apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Yunho, Gab?" tanyaku bablas, mengekori Gabriel kemanapun ketika sudah sampai di rumah agar dia tidak bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, dan langsung salah tingkah kalau ternyata dia hanya sedang ingin minum di dapur.

"_Yunho-hyung_ untukmu, Maxime." Ujar Gabriel dengan ekspresi serius setelah menegak habis sebotol penuh air mineral, dan menyodorkan sebotol penuh yang satu lagi ke arahku. "Ah, ya. Yunho-hyung." Aku menerimanya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Berjalan kaki selama setengah jam lumayan melelahkan juga.

Gabriel bersandar pada meja bar kecilnya, pandangan lurus ke depan dengan kedua alis saling bertautan. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Semua prajurit SHOOT sebenarnya memiliki tugas yang sama. Menjaga dan mengawasi. Tapi, untuk mereka yang… hmm, bagaimana menyebutnya, ya? Superior? Senior? Ah, ya. Senior yang sudah berpengalaman, akan ditempatkan di divisi-divisi khusus." Gabriel mengangkat satu tangannya, yang kuperkirakan bahwa dia sedang berencana untuk menghitung sesuatu. Dan benar saja, ia kembali menjelaskan seraya menegakkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ada yang bekerja dengan pesawat tempur; hanya beroprasi tiap malam untuk patroli dan tersebar hingga ke pelosok negeri. Posnya tersebar dimana-mana, walaupun untuk tiap pos hanya dapat menampung kurang lebih tiga pesawat tempur saja, dengan tujuh member. Tiga penerbang, empat yang tinggal. Tapi _shift_ kerjanya berganti tiap hari." Kini jari tengahnya mengacung menyusul.

"Ada juga yang bekerja sebagai… Hmm… peneliti? Ya, ya. Meneliti tentang parasit dan Nevoa. Lumayan ekslusif untuk yang satu ini. Butuh otak di atas rata-rata, kenekatan yang tidak masuk akal, serta _skill_ penuh dalam segala bidang untuk bisa bergabung. Makanya anggotanya sangat sedikit. Bila di hitung yang ada di Negara ini baru ada dua puluh orang—eh, salah. Dua puluh orang di tiap kota utama. Kalau jumlah keseluruhan yang ada di Negara ini… entahlah, seratusan? Kurang lebih." Gabriel mengangkat bahu.

Kini, jari manis pun muncul. "Nah, yang terakhir ini lah yang paling sial. Dan Yunho masuk ke divisi ini; seorang pengawal. _Deliverer, _semacam _bodyguard_ atau sejenisnya. Loyalitas total. Mental baja, dan _skill_ bertarung di atas rata-rata. Tugas mereka itu mengawal barang-barang, orang-orang atau apapun yang dikirim antar kota. Memastikan untuk tidak terserang Nevoa. Berbaya, memang. Karena harus rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tapi tentu saja pengawal-pengawal ini di bayar yang paling mahal—kalau tidak salah. Dan karena uangnya yang cukup besar ini lah kenapa banyak yang rela-rela saja untuk bergabung. Menyedihkan, ya?"

Aku tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku telah menahan napas, tapi berkat ucapan terakhir Gab barusan, aku jadi ingat bagaimana caranya bernapas lagi—dan entah kenapa, rasanya jadi seperti tercekik ketika menghirup udara yang ada. Aku tidak langsung merespon, dan kurasa Gab memaklumi hal itu karena dia langsung memalingkan muka ke arah lain seraya mendengus lembut, tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresinya berubah suram.

"Apa… Apa Yunho-hyung termasuk orang-orang yang… seperti _itu?"_ tanyaku hati-hati, merasa tenggorokanku kering. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara batuk, terkejut, karena Gabriel mengangguk samar kepadaku. Entah kenapa aku refleks membuang muka menanggapinya, tidak percaya—atau lebih tepatnya, belum percaya sepenuhnya.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, sih. Dia sudah hidup sendiri sejak kecil. Ibunya meninggal karena sakit bawaan genetik saat Yu masih kecil, sedangkan ayahnya… menghilang ketika sedang mengawal sekelompok prajurit dan persenjataan baru untuk dipindahkan ke kota lain." Gabriel pun melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jelas-jelas merasa bersalah.

"Aku… turut menyesal," gumamku, dan kaget sendiri karenanya. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, aku membiarkannya saja seraya tetap mengawasi tiap pergantian emosi dari diri Gabriel yang kini sedang menunduk, mengangguk samar. "Tenang saja, bukan salahmu." Balasnya, dan ia melemparkan sebuah senyuman sekilas kepadaku, kemudian menghela napas tanpa suara.

"Dia… semenjak kejadian itu, jadi berubah. Yah… tidak secara terang-terangan, sih. Tapi, aku yakin dia selalu menyimpan dendam dan tentu saja, masih penasaran dengan keberadaan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Jadi… yah… aku tahu kau pasti bisa menyimpulkan itu semua sendiri." Aku mengangguk, dan perasaan bersalah jadi semakin menumpuk. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Oh iya. Nomong-ngomong… tes masuk SHOOT-nya kapan?" tanyaku hati-hati setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Gabriel menoleh ke arahku dan bergumam. "Kalau Sumber Daya Manusia yang diperlukan sudah mencukupi, maka tes diselenggarakan."

Kedua alisku langsung terangkat ketika mendengar hal itu. "Apa maksudnya?"

Gabriel menarik diri dan berjalan melewatiku seraya menjelaskan. "Zaman, semakin ke sini, semakin sulit, kau tahu. Apalagi di tengah-tengah 'krisis hidup' seperti begini. Sulit mendapatkan SDM yang… maaf, berkualitas bagus baik dari segi jasmani maupun rohani."

"Maksudmu… sekarang ini banyak yang… maaf, sekarat?" tanyaku seraya (mencoba) mengikuti Gab yang kini dengan cekatan menyusup masuk ke ruang perpustkaan-kecilnya yang penuh buku-buku di sana-sini.

"Awas, kalau tersenggol dan jatuh bertebaran, kau sendiri yang harus memungutnya dan membenahinya kembali, mengerti? Dan… yah, kurang lebih begitu lah." Jawab Gab yang mengerti dengan ketidakterbiasaanku melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan itu, berhenti untuk menungguku. Kemudian, setelah aku sudah berjarak cukup dekat untuk bisa menyusulnya, dia kembali melangkah seraya memeriksa tiap tumpukan buku yang ada dengan teliti. Jelas sekali bahwa dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Heran, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengingat tiap detail di sini, dalam keadaan seruwet ini? Nampaknya aku tidak akan pernah bisa paham dengan sejarawan, atau apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

"Sedang mencari apa kau?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Gabriel tidak menjawab.

"Hey, aku bisa membantu, tahu. Katakan saja padaku kau sedang mencari apa." Ulangku. Tapi Gabriel masih tidak menghiraukan, sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri ketika tengah mengobrak-abrik sebuah rak dengan cekatan. Mungkin barang yang satu ini bukan buku sembrangan. Atau bahkan bukan sebuah buku sama sekali. Jadi aku pun hanya dapat mengangkat bahu dan menunggu Gab dalam diam, terduduk di atas salah satu tumpukan buku.

Baru sekiranya lima menit kemudian, Gabriel akhirnya berseru penuh kemenangan dari balik lorong rak buku ke tiga, "Ketemu! Max, kau masih bersamaku?" tanyanya seraya berjalan menghampiriku yang kelabakan kaget nyaris terjatuh karena seruannya barusan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah—yah, memang buku, dengan sampul polos berwarna merah agak gelap.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku ketika Gabriel menyodorkan buku tersebut kepadaku dengan ekspresi puas sekaligus lelah.

"Buku tentang SHOOT." jawabnya ringan. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku dan tanpa disuruh langsung membuka halaman pertama; yang memampangkan sebuah foto lelaki separuh baya yang berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran denganku.

"Itu Ardantha Boaz dan anak angkatnya, Andy Norlan Boaz. Pendiri SHOOT." jawab Gab sebelum sempat aku bertanya.

"_Andy…?_ Bukan Andy… _Dokter_ Andy, kan?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba teringat.

Gabriel mendengus tertawa, "Tentu saja bukan. Dua orang ini sudah meninggal. Ini foto lama." Aku manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban itu, dan kembali melanjutkan ke halaman-halaman selanjutnya.

Pada bab pertama, sebagian besar adalah sejarah umum tentang SHOOT; alasan kenapa didirikannya, kapan didirikan, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan di bab kedua menganut tentang Nevoa; sosok-sosoknya, jenis-jenisnya, senjata-senjatanya, sejak kapan muncul yang pertama…

…dan tepat pada halaman 40, Sub-bab '_Kerusakan yang Ditimbulkan Nevoa pada Manusia.',_ mataku terpana pada sebaris kalimat;

…

"_Berhati-hatilah dengan luka bekas serangan Nevoa,  
>karena luka terbuka akibat dari serangan Nevoa akan memunculkan reaksi mengejutkan berupa; tergantinya daging dan darah dari luka tersebut menjadi cairan besi yang akan langsung mengering dengan sangat cepat.—"<em>

…

Kemudian pada paragraf selanjutnya;

…

"_Jika pergantian ini terjadi terus menerus, sesuai hasil penelitian dari Dr. Domar Arlent, peneliti Angkatan pertama, maka anggota tubuh korban yang mengandung terlalu banyak besi, perlahan memunculkan tanda-tanda pergantian menjadi prototipe yang memiliki unsur besi yang sama seperti anggota tubuh Nevoa—"_

…

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk mencerna hal itu dengan membacanya berulang kali. Kedua alisku saling bertautan, diam-diam aku bisa merasakan adanya perasaan terteror perlahan menggerogotiku ketika membacanya; sampai akhirnya suara Gabriel menarikku kembali ke kenyataan.

"Kalimatnya seperti iklan peringatan di dalam bungkus rokok, ya?" Suaranya terdengar bercanda, tapi ketika aku mendongak, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Tapi itu sungguhan, loh." Tambahnya.

Aku terdiam, dan membiarkan jeda agak lama karena aku _nyaris _lupa bagaimana caranya berkata-kata. "Pernah ada korbannya? Maksudku…" kalimat itu tidak terselesaikan. Aku tahu Gabriel mengerti apa maksudku.

Gabriel menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk samar. Ekspresi khawatirnya kini berubah menjadi murung. Aku pun menambahkan dengan hati-hati, "Dan bagaimana nasib mereka setelah itu?"

"Sulit untuk berpikir bahwa hal ini masuk akal, sebenarnya, tapi… mereka yang sudah terlalu banyak memiliki luka yang tergantikan oleh prototipe Nevoa, bisa mempengaruhi mental korban. Mereka jadi… liar. Kasar, bringas, dan seolah-olah… sisi kemanusiawian mereka juga ikut tergantikan oleh sifat Nevoa." Gabriel menjelaskan dengan ekspresi ngeri samar. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah muncul, dan ia melanjutkan. "…jadi, pemerintah membuang mereka. Atau, bahasa halusnya, 'mengembalikan' mereka kembali ke Nevoa."

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa dadaku terasa terhimpit. Ada perasaan kesal ketika mendengarnya. Tapi aku memberikan tanda kepada Gabriel untuk tetap meneruskan penjelasannya.

"Reaksi ini, setelah diteliti lebih dalam lagi, rupanya juga termasuk akibat dari 'kerja sama' antara Dominy dengan… _apapun itu _yang ada di dalam tubuh Nevoa. Mengerti maksudku? Berhubung seluruh isi tubuh kita ini sebenarnya sudah penuh dengan Dominy, yang tadinya kami kira tidak memiliki efek samping sama sekali, tapi rupanya hanya perlu _sedikit _goresan dari Nevoa untuk memancingnya, mengubahkany menjadi cairan besi calon pembentuk prototipe yang akan tertanam nantinya di tubuh korban." Ujar Gabriel sarkasme; ekspresinya dipenuhi dengan kejijikan dan dia terlihat sudah sangat muak dengan kebenaran itu. Kemudian Gab meraih buku di tanganku, membuka beberapa lembar halaman selanjutnya, dan mengembalikannya lagi untuk menunjukkan apa yang ada di halaman itu.

"Tapi anehnya,—" Gab menunjuk sebuah gambar setengah anatomi Nevoa yang menempel sebelahan dengan setengah anatomi tubuh manusia, "—korban-korban ini, seolah _tidak bisa_ mati. Mereka hanya akan menjadi sekarat hingga tahap maksimum perubahan mereka dari manusia menjadi Nevoa seutuhnya—"

Mendengar hal itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berseru kaget, _"Berubah_ menjadi Nevoa _seutuhnya!?"_

Gabriel berkedip kepadaku beberapa kali, mungkin terkejut, tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali melunak maklum, dan dia menangguk menyayangkan. "—iya. Berubah menjadi Nevoa, _seutuhnya._ Jadi, inilah jawaban dari pertanyaan; kenapa manusia yang sudah terlalu banyak menanggung luka-luka dari Nevoa menjadi lebih kasar, brutal, dan sangat tidak manusiawi."

Gabriel menarik diri untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menghela napas pendek. "Tapi, di situ ada penyakit, di situ juga ada _antibiotic _pengebal." Dia mengumumkan ringan.

"…maksudmu, ada obat untuk mengenyahkan Prototipe Nevoa di tubuh manusia?" tanyaku bingung. Tapi Gabriel menggeleng menyayangkan.

"Maksudku, ada juga orang-orang yang kebal mentalnya walaupun tubuhnya sebagian besar sudah terselimuti prototipe Nevoa." Gabriel mendekatiku dan menunjuk gambar anatomi. "Nah, orang-orang kebal ini lah yang disebut dengan _Outcast. _Tapi, walaupun para outcast itu kebal, kami harus menjaganya untuk tetap… 'murni', 'terdominasi kemanusiaan'. Karena berhubung para outcast ini tidak bisa divonis secara langsung—tidak ada gejala-gejala khusus sama sekali untuk bisa mendeteksi apakah seseorang adalah seorang outcast, juga tidak bisa melakukan tes pembuktiannya, makanya semuanya jadi sulit. Jadi… yah, itulah kenapa dibentuk SHOOT, sebagai tambahan."

"Jadi maksudmu… para outcast ini sangat… langka?" tanyaku hati-hati, setelah jeda cukup lama bagiku untuk mencerna itu semua. Gabriel terlihat ragu-ragu untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Bahkan," Gabriel mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, "Outcast yang _baru diketahui _sekarang masih satu orang." Aku mengangkat kedua alisku karena cukup terkejut dengan berita itu. Namun, sebelum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya siapakah orang itu, suara hologram dan munculnya salah satu pelayan Gabriel memotong pembicaraan.

"Tuan Gabriel, mohon maaf mengganggu." Ujarnya seraya membungkuk sedikit ketika menyadari bahwa ia baru saja memotong sebua pembicaraan dengan tidak mengenakkan, kemudian mengangguk ke arah Gabriel ketika sang tuan rumah melemparkannya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Melihat hal itu, kini giliran kedua alis Gabriel yang terangkat. Sang pelayan melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Tuan Yu sudah kembali, dan dia mengirim pesan untuk Anda dan Tuan muda ini, agar segera menemuinya di Rumah Sakit Snow."

Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku _sepenuhnya_ terkejut dengan berita baru yang satu itu hingga nyaris terjengkang jatuh dari tumpukan buku yang aku duduki sedari tadi. Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena kini Gabriel terlihat tegang dan tahu-tahu melangkah tanpa sadar meninggalkanku, tapi dia sempat berbalik padaku seolah baru ingat bahwa aku masih ada di situ. "Tidak perlu ganti baju, kita langsung ke sana sekarang. Kuharap kau sudah tidak terlalu capek lagi sekarang?"

Aku bangkit dengan mantap sebagai jawabannya, dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mengekori Gabriel yang berjalan terburu-buru keluar.

—

Saat kami berdua sampai di sebuah kamar, yang mengatakan bahwa _ada_ Yunho di dalamnya, di Rumah Sakit Snow dua puluh menit kemudian—aku dan Gabriel berlari-lari kecil agar bisa lebih cepat sampai, jadi berhasil menghemat sepuluh menit lebih cepat—Yunho menyambut kami dengan punggungnya. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap menghadap keluar jendela, dan baru mau membalikkan badan ketika pintu sudah ku tutup kembali dari dalam.

Saat aku melangkah masuk, barulah aku sadar bahwa kamar ini ternyata bukan kamar _untuk_ merawat Yunho. Karena ada sosok asing seorang pemuda tengah terbaring di tempat tidur, memejamkan mata seolah sedang tidur.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang bicara di antara kami bertiga—aku bisa _merasakan_ bahwa Gabriel sedang menilai Yunho dari atas ke bawah, Yunho masih menoleh ke arah kami, sementara aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah si pemuda yang ada di atas tempat tidur karena bingung. Bertanya-tanya…

"Jackson." Tahu-tahu Yunho bersuara memecah keheningan, dan aku nyaris terlonjak mendengarnya. Kini aku hanya dapat melongo memandangnya yang dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati kami seolah tidak ingin membangunkan si pemuda yang sedang terlelap. "Dia lah yang telah menemukanmu, bocah." Ujarnya sebagai tambahan.

Aku merasa kakiku tiba-tiba terasa lemas ketika mendengarnya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak berjalan mendekati tempat tidur untuk melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Tapi, suara Gabriel yang tegas tahu-tahu menahanku.

"Ke mana saja kau? Tumben sekali pulangnya cepat?" Entah kenapa, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gabriel ini mengandung unsur amarah. Dengan hati-hati aku menoleh mengawasi Gabriel lewat ekor mataku; dan Gabriel _memang_ sedang memasang ekspresi sinis. Tapi Yunho hanya memandangnya dengan dingin sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arahku, lalu ke arah… 'Jackson'.

"Aku sudah membereskannya," Ujar Yunho—yang untuk pertama kalinya aku lihat, dia tampak ragu-ragu. _Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sudah 'dibereskan'?_

"_Tentu saja!"_ sahut Gabriel setelahnya dengan suara pelan yang sepertinya setengah mati ia kontrol. Dia terlihat letih dan seperti ingin meledak, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya dapat menghela napas. Yunho menggeleng pelan, entah kepada siapa atau untuk apa. "Tentu saja. Kau kira aku tidak tahu niat gilamu yang satu itu, ya?" tambah Gabriel.

Untuk sesaat, Yunho pun jadi terlihat ingin meledak juga. Tapi ketika ia membuka mulut, "Gab, dia—", pandangannya tahu-tahu tertancap padaku dan di langsung kembali menutup mulutnya seolah tidak yakin dengan ucapannya. Hal itu jelas cukup bisa membuatku bersuara pada akhirnya, kesal karena curiga.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, sih? Kalau ingin bertengkar lebih baik di luar saja." sindirku dingin. Gabriel langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi terkejut sekilas, yang langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi bersalah. Yunho pun langsung membuang mukanya. "Dia benar, kita bicara di luar saja. Kau di sini dulu, jaga dia." Ujar Yunho—nada tegasnya kembali terdengar—seraya ia berjalan melewati Gabriel, dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkanku.

"Bagus sekali." Gerutuku seraya bersandar pada dinding di samping dekat tempat tidur, dan kembali menatap pemuda di depanku. _Apa dia sungguhan Jackson yang telah menolongku? Apa… apa gara-gara perbuatannya itu, dia jadi… _begini?

Aku menghela napas, perasaan bersalah membuncah dengan brutalnya di dadaku, dan itu tidak bisa menghentikanku untuk bertekuk lutut dengan menggumamkan permohonan maaf berkali-kali kepada Jackson—walau aku tahu dia mungkin tidak bisa mendengarku.

"Hey, kau mungkin tidak tahu siapa aku, tapi… terima kasih, sudah terlintas di pikiranmu untuk menolongku waktu itu. Aku… kalau kau nanti sudah sadar… kau… kau boleh salahkan semuanya kepadaku jika kau mau, kau tahu? Salahkan saja semuanya padaku. Ya. Jika saja saat itu kau meninggalkanku saja, mungkin saat ini kau masih… sehat. Mungkin saat ini, aku tidak perlu merasa kebingungan seperti ini. Mungkin… mungkin semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah." Suaraku perlahan mulai terdengar bergetar dan aku tidak perduli.

"…karena itu, kalau sudah sadar nanti, salahkan saja semuanya padaku sepuasmu. Tapi tolong jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, oke? Karena... karena aku benar-benar bersyukur kau mau menolongku waktu itu. Terima kasih banyak, Jackson. Lekas lah sembuh."

Di antara semua perasaan yang sejauh ini aku rasakan selama berada di sini, mungkin ini lah yang terburuk sejauh ini.

—

Aku merasa dadaku sesak, tapi bersyukur tidak ada airmata tergenang sama sekali di pelupuk mataku. Jadi, aku pun hanya dapat menunggu selama sekiranya sepuluh menit dalam diam, sampai akhirnya seorang perawat masuk dan mengatakan bahwa jam besuk sudah habis. Dengan linglung aku berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Jackson yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi ketika sudah di luar, aku tidak menemukan adanya sosok Yunho atau Gabriel sama sekali di sejauh mata memandang; yang ada hanya dokter dan perawat berlalu lalang seraya beberapa kali melemparkan senyuman kepadaku.

"Ke mana mereka? Ngobrolnya lama sekali." Gumamku cemas seraya dengan perlahan mulai berjalan untuk mencari.

Aku terus melangkah, berjalan melewati lorong-lorong, hingga akhirnya sampai di depan lift yang mengangkut aku dan Gabriel tadi, dan secara mengejutkannya berpapasan dengan Dokter Andy.

"Hey, kau yang waktu itu kan?" demikian dia menyapaku, membuatku tersentak kaget dari lamunanku. Dia tersenyum cerah, tapi ada yang berbeda darinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenakan jas dokternya saat ini, dan aku terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa ternyata dia mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti milik Yunho—seragam prajurit SHOOT.

"Eh, Dokter Andy? Anda…" Aku berkedip dua kali, "Anda seorang prajurit juga?"

Dia tertawa kecil dan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit seolah sedang berpikir. "Tidak perlu bicara seformal itu. Tapi, yah… kurang lebih begitulah. Staff prajurit sedikit, sih, dan berhubung aku ini 'kebetulan' pernah menjadi anggota peneliti, jadi…"

"Anggota peneliti?" tanyaku masih takjub, dia mengangguk dengan ekspresi polos, "Jadi… sekarang kau mau terjun ke lapangan?"

Andy mengangguk lagi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Untuk sesaat aku merasa khawatir akan sesuatu, jadi dengan gamblang aku kembali bertanya. "Apa… kau akan dikawal oleh Prajurit Yu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya langsung seraya melambaikan tangannya, membuatku langsung merasa lega. "Dia kan baru sampai. Lagipula…" dia terdiam sejenak seolah sedang mendapati ada sesuatu di wajahku sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melambaikan tangannya, "…bukan apa-apa. Tapi tenang saja, dia diperbolehkan istirahat sehari untuk besok sebelum _shift_ selanjutnya. Dan, oh iya, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Aku ragu untuk beberapa saat, menyadari bahwa dia pasti sedang menutupi sesuatu. "Aku… menjenguk seseorang. Tadinya Gabriel bersamaku, tapi sekarang dia menghilang."

"Oh, apa kau menjenguk Jackson?" tanya Andy polos. Aku mengangguk teratur, merasa tidak enak. Tapi dia kembali tersenyum, dengan tambahan menepuk bahuku dengan bersahabat; mungkin dia mengerti apa yang telah aku alami tadi. Aku membalas senyumannya sekilas.

"Pantas saja aku melihatnya tadi. Ku kira itu hanya perasanku saja bahwa aku melihat Gabriel tadi, wajahnya terlihat gusar. Apa kau tahu kenapa dia?" tanyanya. Aku hanya dapat mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga sedang mencaritahu kenapa. Tapi, di mana kau terakhir melihatnya tadi?" tanyaku sopan. Andy mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu Gabriel di dekat resepsionis, dan dengan itu lah aku langsung berpamitan pergi berpisah darinya, menuju tempat yang ia beritahukan.

Tapi, ketika baru saja setengah jalan, secara kebetulan aku malah bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Baru saja mau disusul tadi." Gumamnya ketika berpapasan denganku. "Mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya—dengan nada yang lebih jelas.

"Di mana Gabriel?" tanyaku tanpa bersusah payah menutupi nada dingin yang ada ketika mengucapkannya, karena aku masih agak sangsi dengan apa yang terjadi di kamar Jackson tadi. Yunho tertegun melihatku setelah mendengarnya, mungkin kaget. Tapi ekspresinya tetap terlihat normal.

"Dia ada urusan dengan seseorang bernama Zac, entah urusan apa itu." Yunho menggedikkan bahunya, dan matanya kembali menelusuriku seolah tengah menilai.

Mendengar nama 'Zac' sontak membuatku melunak untuk sesaat. Aku lupa kalau Yunho sama sekali _belum tahu_ tentang aku dan niatku untuk masuk SHOOT. "Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan nada sopan yang terdengar aneh.

"Tidak." Jawabku setenang mungkin, serileks mungkin. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku untuk _shift_ lagi?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa si Zac ini?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba, menolak bantingan setirku. Tapi sekeras mungkin aku tetap memasang ekspresi biasa untuk menutupi kegugupanku, tapi rasanya sangat sulit jika harus berhadapan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dari Yunho; seolah menuntut kebenaran yang—menurutku—amat sangat tidak penting.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanyaku akhirnya, diam-diam berharap itu adalah hal yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

"Pengurus administrasi _di tempatku."_ Jawab Yunho datar.

Oke, kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena jelas saja, Yunho baru saja _menekankan sesuatu_ yang cukup kuat untuk membuktikan bahwa dia memergokiku.

Tapi aku tidak semudah itu menyerah, jadi dengan tetap terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa, aku mengangguk-angguk saja. Tetap berusaha terlihat natural. Kemudian, ada jeda cukup lama. Keheningan di antara kami berdua membuat segala suara terpelan sekalipun yang ada di sekitar kami jadi terdengar dua kali lipat lebih berisik.

Tapi tak berapa lama, Yunho kembali bersuara. "Aku lapar. Ayo kita cari makan."

Aku mengangguk dengan terlalu cepat, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

.

Aku dan Yunho makan di sebuah restoran makanan cepat saji tak jauh dari Rumah Sakit Snow—tepat berjarak sepuluh meter di sebelahnya, malah. Dan aku duduk dalam diam di sebuah meja yang sebenarnya untuk empat orang, menunggu, sementara Yunho pergi memesan makanan.

Selama di perjalanan tadi, tidak ada yang berbicara, dan ini membuatku merasa tertekan. Aku sepenuhnya yakin kalau Yunho pasti _sudah_ tahu, atau bahkan, Gabriel mungkin saja sudah memberitahunya tentang aku ingin masuk SHOOT. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, rasanya itu tidak mungkin juga—mengingat yang 'menyarankanku' untuk masuk SHOOT awalnya adalah Gabriel.

Aku mendesah lelah, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Yunho sekarang. Tapi… apa itu tidak apa-apa?

"Kuharap kau belum makan karena aku membeli ini." suara Yunho yang tahu-tahu muncul membuatku refleks terlonjak. Dan aku berani sumpah kalau dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tersenyum ketika melihatnya, jadi dengan salah tingkah dan terburu-buru aku langsung menerima nampan di tangannya—mengakibatkan tanganku nyaris goyah karena tidak menyadari kalau makanan yang ada di atas nampan jumlahnya cukup banyak; dua mangkuk nasi, dua mangkuk sup kental kaldu ayam, kentang goreng ukuran besar, dua gelas besar minum—entah minuman apa, dan semangkuk besar mi.

"Astaga, kau sudah tidak makan berapa tahun?" komentarku tanpa sadar karena heran. Yunho tidak langsung menjawab melainkan dengan santainya dia meletakkan masing-masing makanan untuknya, dan _untukku—_dan demikian lah aku _akhirnya_ menyadari kalau ternyata _itu semua_ tidak hanya untuknya seorang.

Karena semakin merasa salah tingkah dengan kekonyolan tambahan itu, aku pun hanya dapat menciut diam di tempat dudukku. Tidak berani bersuara atau bergerak—dan _ini_ akhirnya _berhasil_ membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Di lapangan, kami hanya diperbolehkan makan garam saja, jika kau belum tahu tentang hal ini, Max."

Aku mendongak menatapnya, terkejut dia memanggil _namaku._ Dan dapat kulihat juga Yunho tengah menyesali perkataannya sedetik setelahnya—tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan dia berhenti mengunyah. Seketika kami berdua terselimuti kecanggungan tiada tara.

"Gabriel… sudah cerita, ya?" tanyaku hati-hati pada akhirnya, tetap dengan lekat mengamati gejolak yang ada di wajah Yunho. Menunggu dengan was-was ketika Yunho nampaknya menyerah juga akhirnya—yah, dia sudah tertangkap basah dengan sendirinya juga, kan.

"Bukan cerita, tapi kelepasan." Kini tatapannya melekat padaku. Sosoknya yang tegas seperti biasanya kembali muncul. Kemudian, seolah tidak terganggu sama sekali, ia mulai memakan makanannya.

"Jadi…?" setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku kembali memberanikan diri untuk bersuara lagi. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yunho menjawab setelah selesai mengunyah, "Nama yang bagus, walaupun agak susah diucapkan bagiku. Max shim, kan?"

Aku harus mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahiku secara terang-terangan, dan memutuskan untuk menghela napas saja. "Bukan itu." Gumamku lelah.

"Oh iya. Maxime, ya? maaf." Sahutnya, malu. Aku hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala dan tidak bisa menahan senyuman berkembang di bibirku. _Kenapa jadi konyol begini? Apa ini berarti dia…?_

"Tapi… yah, setelah Zac datang menemuinya, tentu saja aku meminta penjelasan padanya pada apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan, yah… Zac menceritakannya; dia menyebutkan tentang nama Maxime, kau, dan nyaris semuanya—kurasa." Yunho melanjutkan seolah dapat membaca isi pikiranku. Pandangannya kembali terkunci padaku. "Dan kalau kau tanya bagaimana pendapatku, aku akan dengan jujur mengatakan kalau aku tidak setuju. Sama sekali. Mendaftar SHOOT sebagai orang luar bisa dibilang sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

Mendengar hal itu entah kenapa membuat sebuah perasaan kesal perlahan bergejolak di dalam dadaku, tapi aku tetap berusaha terlihat senetral mungkin. "Kenapa? Gab bilang itu satu-satunya cara untuk bisa lebih mengenal tentang diriku sendiri—dengan masuk ke SHOOT, maksudku."

"Itu jelas _bukan_ satu-satunya jalan, kawan." Yunho menanggapi dengan cepat dan dingin. "…dan sejujurnya, ini membuatku jadi merasa bersalah telah menjerumuskanmu kepada dia." Kini dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, tapi aku tahu itu juga termasuk sebuah sindiran—walau aku tidak tahu kalau itu lebih ditujukan kepadaku atau untuk Gabriel yang sedang tidak ada di sini bersama kami.

"Oh, _ayolah."_ Aku menghela napas frustrasi, "Memang apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan seorang pengidap Amnesia sepertiku ini di tempat ini?" balasku tajam. "Kau tidak tahu betapa mengesalkannya menjadi serba bingung!" tambahku dengan nada meninggi; yang tentunya mampu menarik perhatian orang-orang, tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku janji tidak akan membuat hal itu berlangsung lama.

Yunho masih menatapku lekat-lekat—dia nampaknya juga tidak perduli menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Namun, air mukanya sulit dibaca, dan itu membuatku jadi ragu untuk sesaat. Dan setelah jeda berapa saat—aku bisa menyadari kalau kini orang-orang perlahan tidak lagi memperhatikan kami—Yunho akhirnya berbicara lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut. "Kau pasti sudah tahu konsekuensi menjadi prajurit SHOOT, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk perlahan, dan untuk sesaat aku membiarkan diriku untuk ikut hanyut pada ketenangan yang Yunho tawarkan lewat tatapan matanya. "Tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku untuk tetap menjadi prajurit di sana." Kemudian dengan bermaksud bercanda aku menambahkan, "Siapa tahu juga aku ini ternyata seorang outcast."

Secara mengejutkan, Yunho malah tersenyum samar setelah mendengarnya. Dan kini dia kembali memakan makanannya, tidak berbicara lagi hingga akhirnya dia menyuruhku untuk memakan makananku juga. Untuk beberapa lama, semuanya kembali seperti 'biasa' dengan 'anehnya'. Membuatku kembali merasa curiga, tapi aku tidak memaksakan.

Bahkan, semuanya berjalan tanpa pembicaraan lagi sampai kami selesai makan sekalipun, atau ketika keluar pergi dari restoran itu juga untuk berjalan pulang.

Tapi ketika kami sudah dekat dengan rumah—kembali ke rumah Yunho sekarang—akhirnya prajurit di sebelahku kembali bersuara.

"Aku yang akan melatihmu sendiri." Umumnya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celananya. Aku tidak langsung merespon, menunggu hingga kami berdua benar-benar sampai di rumah. Tapi rupanya aku pun juga masih tidak terarik untuk membalas ketika sudah sampai di rumah, bahkan yang ada malah dengan malas aku berjalan naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarku, sampai ketika akhirnya aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Yunho dengan sedikit terburu-buru menyusulku dan menghentikanku di tengah jalan.

"Aku tahu kalau aku pasti tidak akan bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran, tapi aku benar-benar _menginginkan_ kau untuk memikirkan keputusan ini dengan amat sangat cermat, penuh perhitungan." Ujarnya dengan nada serius yang membuatku agak merasa seram. Tatapan matanya seolah mampu menembusku, tapi sedetik kemudian dia seolah terlihat sedang menerawang jauh entah ke mana—dan itu membuatku entah kenapa jadi merasa sediki menyesal.

"Tentu saja, itu sudah pasti." Jawabku seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Dan Yunho langsung mengangguk menanggapi hal itu, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menuruni tangga. Namun, baru beberapa langkah kami berpisah, Yunho kembali memanggilku.

"Kau dengar tadi ada yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'Charming',_ di restoran?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kubaca, dan aku hanya dapat menggeleng dengan jujur. "Aku salah dengar tadi, soalnya." Yunho mendengus tertawa, lalu melanjutkan. "Keberatan jika aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Changmin'? Karena bagiku nama itu lebih mudah diucapkan ketimbang 'Maxime'. Jangan tersinggung tapi ya."

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum geli. Yunho jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang. "Yah, selama tidak aneh-aneh, boleh saja." jawabku seraya mengangkat bahu.

Yunho mengangguk sekali sebagai tanda puas bahwa persetujuan singkat itu berjalan lancar, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melangkah menuruni tangga. Aku mengawasinya di tempatku, takut dia masih ingin mengucapkan hal lain.

Dan benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian aku bisa mendengarnya menyahutkan; "Selamat malam, Changmin-ah. Latihan akan dimulai besok pagi."

…kali ini akhirnya aku bisa dengan bebasnya menepuk dahiku, pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

_**[ Bersambung… ]**_

**[Author's note]**

Happy holidays everyone! Sorry for the late update? Eheheheh anyways, thank you for staying, and reading this kinda absurd ff! :D

It's a lame and boring progress, I know. But sorry not sorry, because all I want is just a slow progress—berhubung ini ff 'Sci-fi' yang super ribet juga hahah. Biar gue, apalagi kalian para pembaca, enggak 'terlalu' keliyengan.

Mohon maaf atas segala macam bentuk, atau jenis typo dan kesalahan kata-kata yang ada. Kritik dan saran dalam bentu apapun sangat amat diterima di review! Thanks for reading, again. heheheheh


End file.
